My Heart Lies With You
by tojo1973
Summary: Elizabeth has some news for Jason. Set before surrogate storyline 2005
1. Chapter 1

**Jason's Penthouse**

Jason Morgan was going through some invoices from the warehouse at his desk. He was finding it hard to focus. He had a lot on his mind lately, and work was the last thing he could think about. He looked around the quiet room. Sam was out working tonight. He was thankful for the quiet.

So much had changed in his life. He was married to Sam; they were living in Sonny's old penthouse; they were planning to have a family. He and Sonny had decided to leave the business, and go legit. Ever since the kidnapping, Sonny had realized that the life was too dangerous for his family, and Jason saw the determination in his best friends eyes, and wanted the same for him. And though he knew it wasn't going to be easy, it should be a good time for him. He had always wanted a family of his own, and Sam was willing to give him one. He should finally be happy. Something was eating at him though. Things just didn't feel right.

Jason and Sam got married a few months earlier. He had defended her when no one else would believe she didn't kidnap Kristina. He truly cared about her, and wanted to make things work. Through the whole mess with Bridgette and Hope, he realized what he truly wanted out of life. He wanted a family of his own, and someone to love him. It seemed that Sam was willing to give that to him, so he took a chance.

He leaned back in his chair and sighed. As much as he wanted to have a family of his own, he just wasn't happy. What was missing? He did love Sam, and the attraction was there, but something was missing.

_You're not IN love with her_, He thought. Taking a deep breath, he got up from his chair and walked into the kitchen. Reaching into the refrigerator, he reached for a beer. Twisting off the cap, he took a big swig and leaned against the counter. His eyes had a far-away look in them as his thoughts went back to Sam, and his life. He'd wondered if he really even knew how it felt to really be in love.

_Yes you do, Morgan. You had it, and you let it walk out of your life._ That thought hit him hard. He hadn't thought about that in a long time. Why now, why all the sudden?

Just then, his cell phone rang. Swearing under his breath, he pulled the phone from his pocket.

"Morgan."

"Jason. Um, hi. It's Elizabeth."

Elizabeth. The sound of her voice warmed his whole body.

"Listen, are you busy? I really need to talk to you."

The worry in her voice caught his attention. What was wrong? Was she in trouble?

"Is everything okay?" he asked, struggling to keep his emotions in check.

"I just really need to talk to you. Can I come by? Or is it too late? I don't want to disturb you and Sam-"

"No, no, it's fine. Sam is working at the Haunted Star tonight. "

"Okay. I'll be there in a few. Bye."

He stood there staring at the phone for a few moments. He'd just been thinking about her, and she called. He wondered if it was some sort of sign.

Elizabeth needed him for something. And he would be there for her, no matter what, just as she had been there for him so many times. They never had to say a word to each other, everything was in their eyes. They knew what each other was feeling. No matter what had happened between them, they had a connection that had never broken. There was a time when they grew apart, and he'd always wondered why.

_You know why, Morgan. You let her go. He thought. You should have gone after her. You should have fought for her._ He shook his head slightly to try and run the thoughts he was having out of his head. He stood there trying to rationalize things.

"I did what I needed to do for her. I did it to protect her. She deserves better than me."

_Yeah and where did that leave her? She got married to Ric, he drugged her, and she almost died. Then she slept with Zander and wound up pregnant. Yeah, so much better._  
He put his hands over his head and closed his eyes. "She walked out on me. She didn't want to stay and talk. She left me!"

That voice in his head wasn't giving up. _Tell yourself that as much as you need to. You got scared. You knew how deeply you felt for her, and you let her walk out of your life. _

He took another big swig of his beer and slammed the bottle on the counter. Walking back into the living room, he fell back on the couch, but just couldn't get comfortable. His thoughts kept going back to Elizabeth.

He was always at ease with her. He never felt pressure to be anything but who he was, and she was okay with that. She never, ever judged him. They could sit and talk for hours about anything, which was foreign for him, but with her it came easy. He loved taking her for rides on his motorcycle. The way she would wrap her arms around him tightly. The way she would scream into the wind.

_The wind._ He thought. He remembered the painting she did for him. He wondered if she still had it. She had painted it for him, but he gave it back to her when he left, telling her he would be back for it.

The knock on the door jarred him back to the present. He jumped from the couch and walked quickly to the door.

Elizabeth Webber put on a smile as the door opened. As he came into view, her eyes went directly up to his, and her stomach did flips. She wasn't surprised though. It always happened when she was around Jason, no matter how hard she tried to fight it. She'd been fighting it for almost three years.

Gaining her composure, her eyes met his again.

"Hi. I'm sorry to be bothering you so late."

"Its okay, Elizabeth. Come on in."

Jason opened the door and moved out of the way for her to pass. Her scent filled the air around him and he struggled to keep his cool. He couldn't understand why all of these memories and feelings for her were resurfacing. Why now? It was too late. He was married. She had her own life. She didn't feel the same way anymore.

_I thought I didn't either. I was wrong._ The thought hit him hard. He had to stay in control.

He followed her over to the couch and sat on the opposite end from her. He didn't dare sit any closer, for fear he might do something about the thoughts he had been having.

"So…Sam is working at the Haunted Star?" she asked, trying to end the silence that was almost deafening.

"Yeah, she got a job there. I told her that she really didn't have to work, that I could provide for the both of us, but she didn't want that. She wants to feel like she's useful."

"I can understand that. It would be easy for her to just stand back and let you take care of her. She needs something of her own, though. It's admirable."

"Yeah, it is. So what…what did you need to see me about?" He had to get off the subject of Sam. He knew she would listen to him talk about anything, but he just couldn't talk about her with Elizabeth, not after all he had been thinking about.

She didn't know where to begin. She was struggling to keep from shaking. She fought to gain some composure. This had to be done. He needed to know.

"Um…well…it's about….do you remember the night in the chapel at the hospital? We were both upset, we thought Emily was dying. Anyway, you offered to drive me home," she said, not looking at him for fear she might lose any nerve she still had.

He nodded. "I remember. I didn't want you driving. You were way too upset, so I offered you a ride home with me." He had no idea where she was going with this conversation. He watched her as she avoided looking at him.

She got up from the couch and turned toward the fireplace. "Yeah, so we got into your car. Only we didn't go home right away…" her voice was shaky. She wished she could be stronger at that moment.

He thought for a moment. "That's right. I didn't want you to be alone; I didn't think it was a good idea. I told Johnny to drive around for a bit, so we drove out to…Vista Pointe." He spoke the last words slowly. Vista Pointe was very important, to both of them. It was their place. He wanted to take her there because he knew how much she loved it, how much it calmed her.

She continued slowly, "We got out of the car and took a blanket, and some wine and beers from the car. We sat for a while, talking about Emily. We drank a lot…" she turned slowly to look at him. His eyes were focused on the fireplace. He looked deep in thought, obviously trying to remember the details of that night.

He continued, "We talked about how short life really was; that you have to make every moment count, "he said slowly, the memories of that night coming to him in bits and pieces.

She drew in a deep breath and let it out before continuing, "The next thing I remember, I was waking up in my bed with a huge headache, and still in my clothes from the night before. At the time, I couldn't remember anything in between," she said, her voice catching.

He looked at her then. For some reason, she wanted, no needed to know what had happened that night. Now that he thought about it, he wanted to know himself.

"Elizabeth, what is this about? Why is this so impor-"he stopped in mid-sentence as flashes of that night came back at him. His eyes widened as he realized what they had done. "We….we had…" he couldn't say it.

She finished his sentence, "we made love that night, Jason. I just recently remembered it myself. I had no idea, and I really didn't think about it until recently." Her voice was shaking, and she couldn't control it any longer.

They'd made love. He had made love to Elizabeth. How could he not remember that? She meant so much to him, and he had forgotten. He fought to regain his control.

"Elizabeth, why…why are you talking to me about this now?" The fact that he had no memory of that night before that moment really was eating at him.

She took a deep breathe to steady herself and said, "Because it had all fallen into place." She sat back down next to him on the couch. "I found out recently that Zander couldn't have gotten me pregnant. I came across his medical records at the hospital, and the records indicated that because of his past drug abuse, it had made him sterile. He was unable to conceive a child."

He thought for a moment. He could understand that she needed to figure out who else it could be, but why-? A light went on in his head. His eyes shot straight to hers. They seemed to burn into her.

"Are you saying…Elizabeth, do you think that…that I'm Cameron's fa-" he struggled to get the word out, "father?"

As she looked at him, she saw the questions in his eyes, the confusion of all that he'd learned in the past few moments.

"How, how did it all come back to that night? I mean, we were together in early September, and you were with Zander on Halloween. That's almost two months-"

"I wasn't with anyone else in between, Jason."

He struck a nerve in her. He knew she wasn't sleeping with Ric again at that time.

She continued slowly," After I left Port Charles, I had a lot on my mind. I was struggling to figure out who I was and how I was going to raise a baby on my own. I guess I lost track of how many weeks I really was. I knew he had to be early, but at the time, I really didn't realize how early he would have been if I had conceived when I thought I did. But when I found Zander's file, and read it, everything seemed to fall into place."

My son. Jason was floored. He's my son. He couldn't stop the tears from falling from his eyes. Everything had hit him like a freight train. He had made love to Elizabeth. She was the mother of his child. He was a father.

"But, but you were in the hospital. You were blind. How could-"

"They never checked for pregnancy, Jason."

She looked at him. He looked like someone sucked the air out of him.

"For a few days, I couldn't eat, I couldn't sleep. I took some time off from the hospital. All I could think about was how it was possible that someone else was the father. I thought about Ric at first, because, well we had gotten back together shortly after. But that didn't make sense either because I found out I was pregnant before we got back together. So I was sitting in my grandmother's living room with Cameron in my arms, and I looked into his eyes. Jason, it was right there the whole time. I was looking into your eyes. Then it all came back. That night we were together, everything. "

There was a long silence after that. He looked over at her as she watched the fire blazing. He realized that she must have been going through hell trying to figure all this out.

Then finally he spoke. "He's beautiful. Our son is beautiful, Elizabeth."

The simple words caused the floodgates to open, and she broke down any resolve she had, and sobbed, her whole body shaking.

He slid up close to her and wrapped her tightly in his arms. His own tears clouding his vision, he rubbed her back softly.

"I'm so sorry, Jason. I should have known. I should have figured it out sooner."

"Shh…it's not your fault, Elizabeth. You couldn't remember that night. We had a lot to drink. We know now, and that's what's important." He always knew how well she fit in his arms, but this time there was more. They shared more than either one of them realized.

She wrapped her arms tightly around him and laid her chin on his shoulder, needing his closeness. They sat there for a few moments, neither really wanting to let it end.

When she finally pulled away, Jason felt a sense of loss. She looked at him and smiled softly.

"I guess I should go. My grandmother is watching Cameron, and it is pretty late."

At the mention of Cameron's name, Jason smiled.

"Elizabeth, I know it was hard for you to come here and tell me all of this. I'm glad you felt you could. I don't know how we are going to handle things, but I do know that I want to be a part of my son's life."

My son's life. The words stung at her heart. He wanted to be there for their son, not her. She shouldn't be surprised; he is married to Sam now. Whatever they might have had was destroyed when she walked out on him. She'd probably never really forgive herself for that.

"Jason, I want that for you, and for Cameron. I want Cameron to know what a wonderful man his father is. I want him to know what I know about you. That there couldn't be a better father for him." She smiled at him softly.

He looked into her eyes, and gave his signature crooked smile. She was more beautiful now than he'd ever thought before.

"I haven't spoken to Lucky about this yet. I would like to sit down with him and explain everything."

The mention of Spencer felt like a stab to his chest. "Of course, you guys are together now. He should know."

She bit her lip hard before saying, "And you need to talk to Sam about this. I'm sure it won't be easy to explain, but I'm hoping she understands."

"She'll have to understand. She needs to know that I want to be apart of my son's life." Every time he said his son, it made his heart swell more.

"Well, then I'll call you tomorrow and see if we can come up with some sort of agreement." Somewhere deep inside her, she was hoping he'd tell her they didn't need one.

He nodded slowly. His hand caught hers as she walked past him, and he held on to it as he walked her to the door. He opened it slowly, not really wanting her to leave, but knowing it was the right thing to do.

"I'll talk to you tomorrow then. Goodnight, Jason."

He held on to her hand a minute before answering, then let go slowly. "Goodnight, Elizabeth."

He watched her walk into the elevator, and then closed the door. He sat down on the couch and looked over at the fireplace. He replayed everything in his head. He was a father. He had a son. He and Elizabeth made love.

She said "made love." Not had sex, made love. Did it really mean that to her? He sat back and tried to think back to that night again..

_Elizabeth is pouring herself another glass of wine, and leans back against his chest, staggering a bit. They are both laughing. Jason wraps an arm around Elizabeth and pulls her closer to him.___

_"Hey, I think we've been through a whole bottle of that wine, Elizabeth."___

_She giggles softly and turns her head to look at him. "Yes, but look. There is a whole other bottle of wine looking very lonely." She laughs again and takes a sip from her glass. Some of the wine drips onto her bottom lip, and she goes to wipe it off. Jason grabs her hand softly to stop her, leans down and kisses her softly."___

_This kiss was supposed to just taste. All he wanted was a taste. In his hazed mind, he needed to taste her lips again. Only when she responded, he couldn't hold back. The kiss deepened. They explored each other's mouths, their tongues dancing with each other's. She turned her body around and pressed her chest tight against his. Her hands slid up and cupped his face as his did the same.___

_They kissed for what seemed like hours, days even. When they finally broke the kiss, their breathing was ragged, and both were shaking.___

_"Elizabeth, I need you so much, but-"___

_She stopped his words with a kiss. "No buts. For right now, it's just this. Just us. For this moment, no bailing." Her eyes were pleading with his. He felt his resolve crumbling. In an instant, nothing else mattered but her._

His thoughts were interrupted by the door opening. Sam was walking in, smiling.

"Hey, Jase. Man, it was busy tonight. Didn't get a chance to breathe much less…" her voice trailed off as she saw the look he had on his face.

"Are you okay? What happened?"

"Sam, we need to talk. Have a seat." He looked at her, trying to find the words to tell her everything.

**The Docks (next day)**  
Lucky was pacing back and forth in front of Elizabeth, who was sitting on the bench. She had just explained everything to him, and he was trying to wrap his mind around all of it. She watched him as he moved, unsure of what he would do or say to her.

"So what you are telling me is that Jason is the father of your child. You two slept together one drunken night couldn't remember, and both thought Cameron was the result of you sleeping with Zander. Am I getting all this right?" His voice was strained. He was angry, she could tell.

She nodded slowly. "I told you Lucky, I just remembered myself recently. It was the night we all thought we were going to lose Emily. We were both hurting so much, so we reached out to each other."

He looked at her, his eyes dark. "You slept with him. Jason Morgan. The man who hurt you over and over. What is it with you, Elizabeth? Why does everything always come back full circle, and end up right to him!" He was screaming at her.

She was alarmed by his anger. She knew he would be upset, she just wasn't prepared for just how much.

"Lucky, we didn't plan it. It just…it happened. I know this all sounds unbelievable…"

He cut her off, and stood right in front of her, his face inches from hers. "Oh no, actually, it's very believable. I mean, hey, it's Jason. It's always been about Jason, hasn't it? Didn't matter that you were with me after I came back, you lied and went to see him. Apparently, him being with Courtney couldn't keep you away either." His voice was filled with bitterness.

She stood up then, looking him straight in his eyes. "You listen to me. Jason and I made love that night, yes. We didn't plan for anything to happen. We were hurting, and needed each other. Am I sorry that it happened? No. I have a beautiful baby boy as a result. Am I glad that Jason is his father? Yes."

He looked into her eyes then. "You are in love with him, aren't you?"  
The question took her by surprise.

"Lucky, I….Jason is Cameron's father. We are connected…"

He cut her off again. "JUST say it Lizzy. You love him." He looked back at her then.

She looked over at him, her eyes filling with tears. "Yes. Yes, I love him." The words came slow, as though she was realizing it for the very first time.

_I love him. I'm in love with Jason. I think I have since the night he saved me at Jake's._

The realization came to her all at once. She sat back down on the bench, looking out at the water.

Lucky looked at her then. "Well, at least I know now. I never had a chance. We've been over since the fire. We can never go back."

She looked up at him. "I'm sorry, Lucky. I never wanted to hurt you. I…"

He put his hand up to stop her. "It's okay. I think deep down, I knew it. I just thought I could make you forget him. I thought, after what happened with Emily, and me being shot, that we could make a go of it. I thought I could finally get him out of your head. But now I know, you never will. Goodbye Lizzy."

She watched as he walked away from her, never looking back. She buried her face in her hands, wondering what she was going to do next.

"Elizabeth." She heard his voice, and her body tensed. She looked up and saw him standing there, worry in his eyes.

"Jason, "she whispered, trying to wipe away the tears staining her cheeks.

"Are you okay?" He asked, his eyes focused on her. He had been watching her with Lucky, but couldn't hear anything. From the looks of things, though, he knew it was bad.

She nodded slowly. "I told him, and he wasn't thrilled, to say the least," she chuckled sarcastically. She turned her head toward the water, and said, "It's over."

"I'm sorry. I know that had to be hard for you. I know how much you care about him." He hated to see her hurt, but couldn't help the relief he felt that Lucky wasn't in the picture anymore. It had hurt him when he found out about their relationship, and he really couldn't understand why.

She smiled at him, her hand sliding up over his. "Thank you. But it's for the best. We just couldn't get it right. I'll always care about him, he was my first love. But we can't turn back time. I think I wanted to go back to when we were teenagers. It was so easy then. It didn't work. The love we shared, well it's gone." She spoke honestly; he could see it in her eyes.

They didn't speak for a while, just sat there holding hands. His thumb grazed along her knuckles softly, causing a jolt of electricity to go through her. She slowly slid her hand away, not really wanting to end the contact, but knowing that she had to.

"I'm glad I ran into you, actually. Cameron is over Emily and Nikolas' place. They usually take him for a couple hours, they love it. It's good for Emily too. Since the rape, she's been so closed off. She's been through so much, I wish I could do more."

He nodded. "I know. It kills me to think of what she is going through. I should have been there for her, but I had so much going on, I lost sight of her." His voice caught as he spoke, his eyes filling up with tears.

She slid her hand on his cheek. "Jason, you couldn't have known this was going to happen. Emily is strong, and she will bounce back. If I could do it, I know for sure she could." Her voice was shaking, and her thumb grazed along his cheek.

He looked at her then. His eyes were fixed on hers. He realized what horrors she, herself was reliving because of Emily's rape. "That bastard is lucky he died before I got a hold of him." His hand came up to cover hers on his face.

She closed her eyes to gain some composure. "Anyway, I thought, maybe you can come with me to pick him up, and then you can spend some time with him."

He smiled softly. "I would love that."

"Good," she said, getting up from the bench. "Let's go get our son." She smiled and held out her hand to him. He slid his into hers, and stood up. They quietly walked down the docks to catch the ferry to Windemere.

**Windemere**  
Nikolas was in the study with Cameron, playing on the floor when Elizabeth and Jason walked in. Nikolas looked up and was surprised to see Jason there. He handed Cameron his toy and stood up.

"Hey, Liz. Jason, good to see you. I'll go let Em know you are here."

"Um Nikolas, no. Jason is with me today. Where's Em? We need to talk to both of you," Elizabeth said with seriousness in her tone, one that did not go unnoticed by Nikolas.

"Is everything okay? Are you in any trouble, Liz?

"No, no. Nothing like that. There is something that we need to tell you though."

Nikolas nodded, his eyes looking at both of them in confusion. "Okay, hold on a minute and I'll go get her. She went to take a nap. She's been doing that a lot lately."

Jason saw the hurt in Nikolas' eyes as he talked about Emily. He knew what he was feeling. He was feeling the same thing. He wished he was there for Emily when she needed them the most.

"Anyway, I'll be right back."

Nikolas left the room, and Jason turned his attention to Cameron. The boy was sitting on a blanket on the floor, playing with some toy keys. Jason walked over to where he was and bent down, squatting in front of him. The boy looked up at Jason and smiled, holding his hand up and grabbing Jason's nose.

Elizabeth watched the scene before her, and her eyes filled up. She wished to herself that she could have figured it out sooner. Jason had lost so much time with his son, time he could never get back. She wished she could do something to give that back to him.

Jason was shaking as he took a hold of the baby's hand from his nose. He just held it for a moment, his eyes never leaving his son's face. He couldn't move for a moment.

Elizabeth took a deep breathe and moved over to where they were, and sat right next to Cameron.

"Hey baby, did you have fun with Uncle Nikolas and Aunt Emily? I bet you did. Well I'd like you to meet someone very special, Cam. This is Jason. I know, you've met before, but what you didn't know was, this is your Daddy. Yeah." Jason's heart constricted as he heard her call him his Daddy.

"Hi Cameron. I know we don't know each other that well, but that is going to change. I want to spend as much time with you as possible, and we both can get to know each other very very well."

The little boy smiled and grabbed Jason's nose again, causing both his parents to laugh softly.

A few minutes later, Emily walked into the room, with Nikolas behind her.

"Hey, guys. Nikolas told me that you guys had something to tell us." She walked over and gave Jason a hug, then Elizabeth.

Elizabeth spoke first. "Yeah Em, there's something we need to tell you guys."

Emily looked back and forth at both of them, wondering what it was they needed to say. 

"Okay. Have a seat then." She motioned to the couch, and Elizabeth and Jason both sat there, while Nikolas sat in the side chair, Emily sitting on the arm, Nikolas' arm around her waist.

Jason looked over at Emily, "How are you doing? I know this has to be a hard time for you. For both of you."

Emily gave a small smile. "It's been really hard. But, with Elizabeth's help, and Nikolas' love and support, and you, I think I'm gonna be okay. Not right away, it's going to be a long road, but with Nikolas beside me, I think I can get through anything." She looked down at him, love shining in her eyes as she looked at her husband, his own eyes mirroring hers.

Elizabeth smiled at the both of them. Nikolas was such a good man. When he finally found out about what Connor did to her, at first he thought that being around her would only remind her of that monster. He let her be for a long time, until Emily came to him, and told him that without him, she would fall apart. They were slowly coming back to some sort of normalcy.

Emily looked back up at Jason and Elizabeth. "So what is it you have to tell us?"

Jason drew in a deep breathe, and exhaled slowly before speaking. "Well, it's all a little hard to believe. You see, we both didn't even know what happened until just recently."

Elizabeth leaned forward, her hand resting on Jason's leg, "Em, I found out that Zander is not Cameron's father."

Emily's eyes went wide. "What? He's not. How can that be? I mean….oh my God, Ric's? He's Ric's?" She said, with a hint of disgust in her voice. She hated the man for what he did to her best friend.

"Em, no. No, he's not Ric's. "She looked back at Jason, and he slid is hand over hers, squeezing softly. She smiled at him, and turned back to Emily. "Jason is his father."

Emily stood up. "What! When? How?"

Nikolas, who had been quiet up until then, finally spoke. "When were you guys together? I mean, when did it happen?" He was looking as confused as his wife was.

Elizabeth stood up and took Emily's hands in hers. "It happened the night we all thought we were losing you. I found Jason in the chapel, and he offered to drive me home. We decided to stop somewhere first, we both didn't want to go home just yet. We started talking, and drinking. We were just in so much pain over the thought of losing you, and one thing led to another. Neither one of us really remembered anything until recently."

"But that was like over a month between then and Halloween."

Elizabeth nodded. Jason had stood up and was behind her, his hands on her shoulders. "I was not thinking clearly, and I guess I wasn't really paying attention to how many weeks I was, and I just thought Cam was early. It didn't occur to me that Cam would have been over a month premature. Anyway, I was doing some filing at the hospital, and I found Zander's file. Em, it said that he was sterile. His past drug use caused it. After that realization, I had to find out the truth. Funny thing was, it was there all the time. Look at him, Em. Really look at him. I just looked into his eyes, and it all came back to me."

Emily was in shock. She walked over to Cameron, who was laying down, a bottle in his mouth. She picked him up and looked at him.

"Oh, my God. He's got your eyes, Jase."

Jason smiled as he watched his sister holding him. He walked over to her and hugged her and Cameron.

Nikolas got up from his seat and hugged Elizabeth, who was crying softly. He then walked over to Jason and shook his hand.

"Well, congratulations, man. I don't need to tell you that you have a hell of a son, there."

"Thank you. I'm looking forward to finding that out myself." Jason smiled as he looked over at Elizabeth.

Emily placed Cameron in Jason's arms and walked over to Elizabeth, enveloping her in a soft embrace.

"Well, at least now Cameron has a father in his life. And I am really his aunt. This is great."

"Oh Em. Thank you. I thought you would be so upset with me."

"No, no, no. Liz how could I be upset? I'm glad that you guys were there for each other when you both needed it. I'm glad that now, I have a nephew. "

"Thanks, Em," said Jason. He hugged her again.

"Well, why don't you guys take Cam to the park for a while. I think its high time Cam gets to know Daddy." Nikolas smiled as he handed Elizabeth the diaper bag after cleaning everything up for them.

"Thanks. And Em, I'll give you a call later, okay? I love you." A few more hugs, and they were out the door.

**The Haunted Star**  
Lucky walked in and sat over at the bar. Sam walked over and smiled softly, "Hey, Lucky. What can I get you?" She asked. He looked like hell, she thought.

"Jack, neat. What the hell, just bring me the whole damn bottle." He placed his money on the bar and looked up at her.

"So, she told you. Jason told me last night." She looked down, her eyes getting misty with tears.

He nodded slowly, "Yeah she told me." He looked over at her, watching as she brought over the bottle of whiskey and a glass. "So how are you doing with all of this?"

She shrugged her shoulders and sighed. "I don't know. I mean, I know that Jason wants to be a father to his son. I can't deny him that."

"But in doing so, he's going to be spending a lot of time with Liz. Are you prepared for that?"

She shook her head and said, "Lucky, from what I've heard, they've been over a long time ago."

Lucky snorted, and downed the glass he had poured for himself. "Don't you get it? They'll never be over. There's this connection that those two have, it just won't go away. As much as I tried to ignore it, as much as I tried to make her forget, I couldn't. I can see it every time anyone mentions his name in front of her. Her whole face changes, her eyes light up. Do you mean to tell me you've never seen it in his eyes too?" His voice sounded defeated.

Sam looked up at him, a tear falling from her eyes. "He's married to me, Lucky. He married me. Whatever they had is gone! You hear me. He loves me now!"

Lucky shook his head. "You are as blind as a bat then. You try to hold on to him. You spend your life trying to make him forget about her, but it'll never happen. In the end, it'll always come back to her. And then what? Where are you going to be then? I'll tell you; alone. "He got up from his seat and grabbed the bottle of scotch. "Don't say I didn't warn you." He reached into his pocket, threw another twenty on the bar, and walked away from her. She watched as he left.

She shook her head and slammed her fist down on the bar.

**Audrey's home**  
Jason pulled his SUV up to the door and put it in park. He climbed out of his side and walked around to open the door for Elizabeth, then reached in the back and took Cameron out of his car seat.

They had a great day together. They had taken Cameron to the park for a few hours. Elizabeth sat back and watched as Jason sat in the grass with his son, playing with his toys. Her eyes filled with tears a few times, happy that they were finally getting to know each other. Cameron took an instant liking to Jason, which is rare because he had always been stand-offish with people he didn't know all that well.

As they reached the door, Elizabeth took Cameron from Jason's arms.

"Well, thank you for a wonderful day. We had so much fun. It was really nice." She smiled up at him softly, not really wanting any of it to end.

"Well I had a lot of fun myself. My son is quite the active one," he laughed softly, his eyes finding hers.

The stood there for what seemed like hours, just looking at each other, until Cameron started getting fussy.

"Oh, this one needs his nap. I better take him up."

"Here I'll help you, "He said, opening the door for her and walking in behind her.

He placed the diaper bag by the stairs, and turned to face Elizabeth.

"Well, little man, say goodnight to Daddy." She leaned him over so Jason could say goodnight.

"Night, Cameron. I'll see you tomorrow. I love you." He ran his hand down the boy's head and kissed his brow.  
Elizabeth fought back the tears as she led him upstairs and placed him in his crib. She smiled down at her son and covered him in a blanket before heading back downstairs.

He was waiting for her at the end of the stairs. He looked up as she was walking down. _Man, she is so beautiful_. He smiled as she stopped right in front of him.

"So, will you be living here permanently?" He asked.

"Well, no. I'd like to find a place of my own soon. It's just really hard right now. I just started to get put on duty as a full-time nurse, and starting salary isn't all it's cracked up to be. I'm just waiting until I can save some money for an apartment or something."

"Well, um…I might have a solution for you."

"Really? What is that?"

"Well, my old penthouse is vacant right now. I moved into Sonny's after he bought his house. You could move in there. I mean, you'll have all the privacy you want, and that way I can see Cameron a lot more too. I mean…this is totally up to you, and I am not trying to pressure you or anything…"

She placed her hand over his mouth and giggled softly. Jason Morgan was not a man who carried on. "I thought I was the one who rambled," she teased.

He looked down and laughed softly. When he looked up again, his eyes were on hers. "Seriously, Elizabeth. Would you please consider it, at least?"

"Jason, I think that would be a great idea. I mean, it would give you a chance to really spend quality time with your son, and it will get me out of my grandmother's house. So, I accept your offer. On one condition."

"What?" She had given in. That was way too easy, he thought.

"That I pay you rent every month. I will not be a charity case. I will support myself and our son."

"Elizabeth-"

She cut him off. "I mean it Jason. If you cannot agree to that, then the deal is off!"

He looked at her, and knew that she would not budge on this issue.

"Fine. We can work out the details later. I have to get going now anyway."

She walked him to the door and opened it for him. As she moved her head up, her eyes caught his, and realized he had been looking at her the whole time.

"Thank you, for today, Elizabeth. It meant so much to me."

She smiled. "It meant a lot to me too. I'm so glad that you are getting to know him. I wish I would have known sooner," she said, sadness clouding over her eyes.

He touched her cheek, stroking his thumb over her skin. "You told me as soon as you figured it out. I can't blame you for not remembering. I didn't remember either. The point is, we know now, and I'm going to make up for all the lost time."

Her heart leapt at his touch. She leaned her cheek against his hand and closed her eyes.

He stood there for a moment and just looked at her. He wondered how he could ever let this woman walk out of his life without fighting for her. She was the most amazing woman he'd ever known. She'd always accepted him for who he was, and never wanted him to be anything else. Just then, he realized just how much she meant to him. He loved her. He was in love with her.

The feelings all came at him at once. He was in love with her. Why didn't he ever say anything? Why did he not go after her? Why is everything such a mess?

Her voice brought him out of his thoughts.

"Jason? Are you okay?" She asked, suddenly worried as she watched him, noticing that he was shaking.

"Um…yeah…I..uh..I gotta go get some work done at the warehouse. I'll call you soon, so we can settle all the details on the Penthouse. I'll make sure everything is ready for you and Cam to move in soon," he said. He moved through the door and walked down the steps.

"Okay, Jason. Bye," she said softly. She had wondered what had gotten him so nervous.

He turned around then, and gave a crooked smile. "Not goodbye, Elizabeth. See you later." He turned and walked over to his car.

She closed the door and leaned against it. What was she thinking? Agreeing to move into the penthouse across from him was crazy. She didn't know if she could handle being so close to him, and not go insane from wanting him so much.

**Warehouse**  
Jason walked into his office and sat down at his desk. He leaned back in his chair, and went over the day with a smile on his face. He had the best time at the park with his son. Every once in a while, he would look back at Elizabeth, who was smiling and laughing with Cam. She was a wonderful mother, and she was so good to their son.

He closed his eyes and sighed. What was he going to do? He had just come to realize that he was in love with her. He'd probably been in love with her since that first night at Jake's all those years ago. 

"What am I going to do?" he asked himself.

"About what?" Jason looked up and saw Sonny standing by the door. He hadn't even heard him open the door; his mind was so wrapped up in Elizabeth.

"Sonny…hey. I need to talk to you."

"Sure man." Sonny walked over to the chair facing Jason's desk and sat down, crossing his legs so his ankle rested on his knee.

"How're you doing?" Jason asked, not wanting to get into everything right away.

Sonny took in a deep breath and let it out. "I will be a lot better when we can finally sever all ties to the families, and we are out of the life for good. I can't put my family in danger anymore. It's just not worth it."

Jason nodded. "Well, we have a meeting set up for next week with the heads of the families. Hopefully, it will go smoothly."

"I don't know, ya know. I mean, they aren't just gonna shake our hands and wish us well. It doesn't work like that."

"It won't be easy, I know that Sonny. It's worth a shot."

Sonny looked over at his best friend. "Hey man, you okay? You seem a little preoccupied."

Jason nodded. "Well, I have more of a reason to be out of the life now."

"What are you talking about? Is Sam pregnant? Are you guys gonna have a baby?"

"No, Sam is not pregnant, Sonny." Jason stood up and turned around. "It turns out that I am the father of Elizabeth Webber's son. We got drunk one night, and things got a little out of control, and Cameron is actually mine."

Sonny just looked at him. "So what you are telling me is, that when you were with Courtney, you slept with Elizabeth?"

Jason turned around. He looked over at Sonny. "I'm not proud that I slept with Elizabeth while I was with Courtney, Sonny. I would never intentionally hurt her. It was the night we all thought Emily was dying. We were comforting each other, and it just happened." His voice was raised, ready for any attack Sonny might throw at him.

"Hey, hey, Jason calm down. I'm just trying to figure everything out. I know you didn't intend on hurting Courtney, ok. I just…I'm a little taken back by all of this."

"Yeah, well, me and Elizabeth just figured it out ourselves. She didn't even realize he was mine until recently. As soon as she did, she told me though."

Sonny saw the glint in Jason's eyes as he was talking about Elizabeth. Man, he loves her. 

"So, what now?"

Jason smiled softly. "Well, I spent the day with him today. Sonny, he's amazing."

Sonny smiled. "Yeah, I know that feeling. The one where you look into your child's eyes and can't believe something so wonderful came from you."

"Yeah, exactly. I mean, there was an instant connection, ya know. I mean, I had met Cameron before, and I felt it, but I didn't know then. Now that I do, it was like instantly, I just fell in love with him."

Sonny nodded. "I know what you mean. I felt the same way about Kristina when I found out. There was some sadness that I missed so much of her life, but there was so much hope for the future too." He reached out and shook Jason's hand, and pulled him in for a hug. "Congratulations, man."

"I'm going to be a good father to my son Sonny. I never want to put him in any danger. That's why this meeting has to work. I don't want my son, or his mother to be in harm's way because of my life."

"What about your wife?"

Jason looked at him. "What?"

"Well, you said your son and his mother, you didn't mention Sam."

"Of course, I don't want Sam in any danger Sonny."

"Oh, I know. I know you care about Sam. But it's not the same, is it?"

Jason looked away then, afraid that his expression would give him away. "What are you talking about?"

"Jason, I know you. And I know that you are in love with Elizabeth. Hell, I've always known it. My selfishness is part of the reason you guys couldn't make it work the last time."

"It's in the past Sonny. We can't change anything about that now."

"Right, we can't. But the feelings you have for Elizabeth are still here, in the present."

"I'm married now. I made a commitment. I'm not going to back out of that."

Sonny nodded. He knew Jason would say that. Jason was an honorable man. He sacrificed everything for the people he loved, Sonny mostly. When Jason gave his word, he kept it.

"You know, that is admirable. That is. But you can't spend your whole life living for other people. There comes a time when you have to find out what makes YOU happy."

Jason stood with his back to Sonny, and stayed quiet.

"Alright, man. Listen, I gotta get home. Alexis is bringing Kristina over for tonight. Carly's bringing by the boys, and they are gonna spend the night with me."

Jason turned around and sat back in his chair. "So how is Alexis holding up?"

"Pretty good. Actually, it's nice having her around again. I mean, she and I actually came to understand each other better when the kids were kidnapped. She trusts me with our daughter. We're actually friends again."

Jason nodded. "That's good, right? "

"Yeah it is. And it's given me a chance to really get to know Ric. I don't think I could ever really trust him, but he's my brother. I'm glad that he and Alexis are happy together. I think that has changed him for the better, and the baby on the way for them helps. And Carly has actually been great through all of this. She's really welcomed Kristina into the family fold, as unconventional as it all is." Sonny chuckled lightly.

Jason smiled. "Well, Carly can amaze you every once in a while. She likes keeping all of us on our toes."

Sonny laughed. "That is true. That is true. Listen, I'll talk to you later. Don't work too late."

"Right. Talk to you later." He watched as Sonny left the room and leaned back in his chair again, Sonny's words echoing in his mind.

_You can't spend your whole life living for other people. There comes a time when you have to find out what makes YOU happy_.

He knew what would make him happy. But he also knew that he had made a commitment, and he couldn't go back on his word.

He shook his head and decided to concentrate on his work in front of him. 

**The Docks (a few days later)**  
Sam had just helped close up and was walking along the docks on her way home, when she spotted Lucky looking out at the water. She looked down for a second, and then decided to go talk to him.

"Lucky."

He spun around and saw her standing behind him, then turned back around.

"What, Sam? You want to continue telling me about how Jason is in love with you, and Liz is just a memory for him? Save it, please. I think I've heard enough from women singing the praises of Jason Morgan." He said his name as if it left a bad taste in his mouth.

"Um, no. Actually, I just wanted to say that you are right. I thought a lot about what you said, and it actually made sense. I have seen the way they look at each other. I was just hoping that I could love him enough to make him forget about her. Sounds stupid, doesn't it?" Her eyes were glazed over with tears, focused on the water in front of them.

He looked over at her, and sighed. "No, not at all. I mean, that's exactly what I thought too. You know, she was the one who pulled me back when I was dying. I wanted to give up, but I saw her, and she told me she needed me, and she loved me. And, in a way, I guess she does. Just not the way I want her to. I know that if I fight for her, I'll lose. Liz is in love with Jason, and I know he's in love with her too. I think I've always known it, but didn't want to admit it. They'd been apart for so long, I thought they would both move past it. The thing is, what they have, could never really be over. " Lucky sighed and closed his eyes.

Sam reached up and placed a hand on Lucky's shoulder. "I guess we both tried to create something that could never possibly work. Jason was the first person in this town who was there for me when I really needed him. I knew when I got involved with Sonny that Jason didn't like me, but when I got pregnant, and we found out it was Sonny's, he stepped up to the plate. I know it wasn't for me, but more for Sonny and the baby, but still. Eventually, I really started to lean on him. We grew to be friends. I think what made us both believe that it was more was because we were forced into the situation, and we tried to make the best of it. There he was, a father for my child, and he wanted it so badly. "As she spoke, her voice became strained.

Lucky looked over at her as she continued.

"Then after I lost my daughter, I think he still felt obligated to take care of me. And somewhere deep inside, I wanted him to. I didn't want to be alone. I latched on to him, and the hope that we could really have something. When Hope came along, and it looked like we were finally going to get what we had been robbed of, I just ran with it, and took Jason along for the ride. After Hope left with her mother and great-grandmother, I left, but he came after me. He believed me when no one else would. I realize now that it was out of desperation. He just didn't want to be alone. I mean, I know he cares about me, and on some level, he does love me, but not the way you should love the person you marry. "She rolled her eyes and looked up. "God, I am so stupid! "

He turned toward her and slid his hands up and down her arms. "No, you aren't stupid. You didn't want to end up alone again. No one can fault you for that."

She looked up at him, tears streaming down her face. "I had spoken to Liz a few times about Jason, and she was supportive of our relationship. I knew she still had feelings for him, but she genuinely just wanted to see him happy, and thought that I could give him that. I remember watching Jason with Liz and their son, before we knew he was Jason's, and they seemed so natural together. It bothered me so much then, but I pushed the thought aside because I just wanted to hold on to him, anyway I could." She sobbed and leaned against Lucky's chest.

The stood there for a while, Lucky holding her softly, gently rubbing her back, trying to soothe her. Finally, she pulled away and laughed softly.

"Well, I'm a blubbering idiot. I just spilled my guts to someone I hardly know about my farce of a marriage."

Lucky looked down at her. "I don't mind. You needed to let it all out."

She looked up at him then and smiled.

"Thank you, for listening. I mean, you are hurting right now, but you stood here and listened to me go on and on, and I appreciate that."

His lips curled up in a grin. "Well, I think we have a lot in common. We both tried to love someone who could never really love us back. I think it's because we were both so tired of being alone."

She rested her head on his chest and closed her eyes. "I don't want to be alone anymore, but I can't live this way. A marriage for the wrong reasons isn't a marriage."

"And, while I don't know you all that well, Sam, I know you deserve to have someone love you the way you should be loved."

She pulled away from him slightly and nodded slowly. "I think you are right, and I think you should have the same thing."

Lucky sighed and looked at the water. "So, what do we do now?"

"We get our lives back. And give Liz and Jason a chance to get it right this time."

"Wait, a minute. Are you saying you want to help get them together?"

Sam thought for a moment, and then nodded. "Yes, yes I do. I mean, Jason has been there for me so many times, I can't even count. And Elizabeth, she has been nothing but nice and supportive of me, something that was rare in my life as of late. I think it will be good for us to help them. What do you say?"

He pulled from her and walked closer to the water. "I don't know. I mean, I want Liz to be happy, but can I put everything aside, and help them?"

She walked over to him and took his hand. "I think it's the best way for us to really heal. We both know that they are meant to be together. If we help them to do that, then maybe we can really move on."

Lucky looked down at her, his mind doing a tug-of-war.

After a few moments, he nodded. "Okay, I'm in. Any ideas?"

**Hospital (next day)**  
Carly came through the elevator doors, walking straight to the nurse's station. Elizabeth looked up as she walked toward the desk and sighed. She really wasn't in the mood for any of Carly's snide remarks today. She didn't know whether or not Jason had talked to her yet, either, and didn't want to say anything to her about it. Jason was her friend, not Elizabeth. And with the way she knew Carly felt about her, she wasn't going to be happy about it at all.

"Hey. Is my mother around?"

"Hi, Carly. She's in with a patient at the moment. Want me to page her?"

"Sure. I'll be in the waiting area."

"What, Carly. No jabs, no insults?"

Carly turned and glared at her. "You aren't worth my time, I'm afraid."

"Now, see, ya scared me for a minute there. Thought you were softening in your old age."

Carly snorted. "Old age, huh? That was a good one, Muffin." She turned and walked over to the couch in the waiting area and sat down.

The elevator doors opened, and out stepped Jason, who made a beeline to the nurse's desk.

"Hey Elizabeth." He smiled softly at her.

She smiled. "Hi Jason. What are you doing here?"

"Well, I wanted to let you know that you and Cam can move into the penthouse whenever you're ready. I had everything taken care of, so all you need to do is pack up your clothes."

"Jason, what do you mean, everything is taken care of?"

"Well, the place is still furnished with my old stuff. I had ordered a crib and everything for Cam to be put in one of the spare rooms, and anything else you need, just let me know and it'll get taken care of."

Elizabeth glared at him. "Jason, why would you do that? I told you that I wanted to pay my own way, and that means furniture and things of that nature too!"

"Elizabeth, I'm not going to argue about this. I wanted to do it. I don't want you having to worry about how you are going to pay for furniture and other things. Like it or not, you and Cam are my responsibility and I intend on honoring that."

Responsibility. She hated the sound of that. She didn't want to be his responsibility.

She let out a deep breath. "Fine. "

He knew she was angry, but he didn't want to budge on this. He wanted to take care of her, and their son.

"And why is little miss muffin your responsibility all the sudden?"

Jason heard Carly's voice and closed his eyes. He knew he would have to face her about things eventually, he'd just hoped that it wasn't too soon. He looked up and saw Elizabeth biting her bottom lip, giving him a sympathetic look.

Turning around, he said, "Carly, hey. How are Michael and Morgan?"

"Don't change the subject, Jase. What is going on?" Her hand was placed at her hip, and she was glaring at Elizabeth.

"Okay, calm down. Let's go sit down and I will fill you in on everything."

She looked at him warily, and turned around, letting him lead her to the couch.

Elizabeth sighed. She did not envy Jason in the least right now. She turned around, and started a countdown.

"Ten…nine…eight…seven…six…five…four…three…two…one." She shut her eyes and waited for the explosion.

"**WHAT! TELL ME YOU ARE KIDDING ME!** "Carly's voice echoed through the halls.

"Carly, calm down. She didn't realize it until recently. We both couldn't remember what happened. He's mine Carly." Jason looked straight into her eyes, telling her he was dead serious.

Carly snorted. "What, she uses her kid to weasel herself back into your life? Damn, Jason, don't you see what she's doing? She is using everything she has to get to you! How do you know for sure he's yours? Did you get a test done?"

"I don't need a test Carly! All I needed to do was look at him to realize it! He's mine! Elizabeth hasn't done anything! "

"You didn't get a test?" Carly shook her head. "What, Little Miss Perfect says so, and it's Gospel. Come on, Jason-"

"Enough, Carly! I'm not going to put anyone through a test just to prove what I already know." Jason dared her to open her mouth again with his eyes.

"Um, Jason. Maybe she's right. I think you should get a test done."

He didn't hear Elizabeth walk up behind him. He slowly turned around, questions in his eyes.

She looked up at him, her eyes focused on his. "I know that Cameron is yours. I see it every time I look at him, now. But, to ease other people's," she shot a look to Carly,"doubts, I think a test would be a good idea."

Carly just snorted and shook her head.

Jason looked down for a moment, and then looked back into her eyes. "No, Elizabeth. I don't need a test to prove what I already know. He's mine. Anyone who doesn't want to believe that can go to hell." She saw the determination in his eyes, and nodded.

"Okay. This is your call. I just don't want anyone to question it. I want everyone to understand that you are his father. "She smiled softly at him.

Their eyes locked for longer than intended, both of them not wanting to break the connection. Finally, Elizabeth pulled away and turned back to walk to the nurse's desk.

Carly couldn't believe what she was seeing and hearing. She couldn't help but see what had been in front of her face for years. They loved each other. They never stopped. She sighed and looked down.

Jason took a deep breath and turned around. "Well, are you happy Carly? You know, just once, ONCE, I would like you to stay out of my personal life!"

He stood there for a moment and stared at her, anger flashing in his eyes, then walked away, slamming the button of the elevator.

Carly watched as he left. He was angry at her. Angrier than she'd ever seen him. He had always warned her to stay out of his life and relationships, and she never listened. This time she saw the threat in his eyes. If she did anything, she would lose him. She sighed and closed her eyes, sitting back down on the couch.

She looked over at the desk and watched as Elizabeth was on the phone. She couldn't understand why he could never get over her. What the hell was so special about her? To make things worse, now she is claiming to be the mother of his child.

She got up from the couch and walked over to where Elizabeth was.

"I think you and me need to have a little talk."

Elizabeth looked up from her task at Carly. "Fine, but not here. Unlike some people, I work for a living, and don't need my personal business aired out in front of the entire hospital."

Carly rolled her eyes. "Whatever. We'll do this someplace else then. Why don't you meet me at Kelly's after your shift?"

Elizabeth nodded. "I get off in two hours. "

"Fine." With that, Carly walked over to the elevators and got in when the doors opened.

Elizabeth took a deep breath in, and slowly released it. Why she agreed to meet her, she'll never know. She wanted to make things perfectly clear to Carly that Cameron is in fact Jason's son. She didn't know why, but she needed her to believe it.

**Kelly's**  
Elizabeth was walking into the diner with Cameron in her arms as she scanned the area. She spotted Carly at a corner table drinking some coffee and checking her watch. She knew she was running a bit late because it took some extra time getting Cameron from daycare.

She made her way over to where Carly was sitting and sat across from her.

"Hey."

"Hey. Sorry I'm late."

"It's fine. So, this Is Cameron," she said, eyeing the boy in his mother's arms.

"Yes. Carly, I'd like you to meet Cameron Jason Morgan." She eyed the woman across from her as she studied the little boy.

Cameron reached out toward Carly and squealed happily, which made Carly grin.

"I have to admit, he is adorable," she said.

Elizabeth chuckled softly. "Gee, thanks Carlybabes." She placed Cameron in a high chair next to her and sat back in her chair.

"Now, what I want to know is, how can you have missed what was obviously in front of your face?"

Elizabeth looked up at her with wide eyes. She was shocked. Carly saw it the minute she looked at him.

"Liz, the boy has Jason written all over him. It would take a real idiot not to see that."

"Carly, I thought he was Zander's the moment I found out I was pregnant. I didn't even remember anything about the night me and Jason. Well, when we were together until recently. I guess I just couldn't see it."

Carly nodded and looked down. "Well, I'm just glad he knows now. Do you know how great of a father he is? This kid is very lucky."

Elizabeth sighed. "I do know that. I saw it every time he was with Michael. He's a wonderful father. Cameron is so fortunate to have him in his life." She looked over at her son, brushing the hair on his head with her fingers softly.

"Yeah, but you want him in your life too."

The statement caught Elizabeth off guard. She didn't want to get into that with Carly. They were here to talk about Cameron and Jason, not her and Jason.

"Carly, my wanting Jason in Cam's life has nothing to do with…"

"Yes it does! I saw how you looked at Jason today. You are in love with him, aren't you?" Carly was baiting her, she knew it. She wasn't going to take the bait.

"You know what; I'm not getting into this with you. You always had a problem with me, and never gave me a real chance. Now, all you want to do is warn me to stay away from Jason. Well, sorry to disappoint you, Carly, but we are connected forever now. Jason will be in my life because he is in Cam's. I won't apologize for that, nor will I get sucked in to fighting with you about it. "

They sat in silence after that. Elizabeth sat back, glaring at the woman across from her. 

"You're right." Carly's voice was barely a whisper.

"Excuse me?" Elizabeth wasn't sure if she'd heard right.

Carly took a deep breath and continued," You're right. I never gave you a chance. I hated that you were there for Jason all those years ago. I hated that he was always there to rescue you. I hated that you were there for him when I couldn't. I felt like I was being replaced in his life. Then, even after I realized that I was in love with Sonny, part of me didn't want to let Jason go either. Me and Sonny were so intense, and I was always scared that he would leave me. If Jason had you, then that would mean I would be totally alone, and I couldn't handle that. I saw what it did to him when Lucky came back. It killed him, Liz, so I wanted to kill you. I couldn't understand what the hell he saw in you, or how you can pick anyone over him. I didn't know until recently what Lucky had done for you, and I finally figured it out. Anyway, what I'm trying to say is, well….I'm sorry. I should have at least given you a chance. "

Elizabeth sat in stunned silence for a moment. She could not believe her ears.

"Wow. I'm speechless. This is not what I was expecting."

"Yeah, well. I'm surprised myself, to be honest. I think I held on to all that resentment for so long because, well, as you probably already know I can be stubborn when it comes to the people that I love."

"You know, Carly. I know I've said it before, but I really am sorry I didn't figure out what Ric was doing sooner. I could've gotten you out, and nothing else could've gone wrong."

Carly waved her hand. "Ric was sick. He had a lot of people fooled, even me for a time. It wasn't your fault. I shouldn't have placed part of the blame on you."

Elizabeth smiled. "You know no one is going to believe this."

"What?"

"That we are sitting here, the two of us, having a civil conversation."

Carly laughed. "No, I doubt anyone would believe it."

Carly looked up at her. "I'm sorry you got hurt over Sonny's "death." You really helped me out then, when you had no reason at all to be nice to me. I should have taken that as a sign that you weren't as bad as I thought. I knew you made Jason happy, and I knew why he stayed away from the Penthouse while you were there. He couldn't lie to your face."

Elizabeth shifted uncomfortably in her chair. "Yeah, well, that was a long time ago."

"You were worried about him. You needed to know if he was okay. You had a right to know, and you didn't get that. I knew deep down you didn't leave because of his job. Not that I would admit that to anyone. You know, I'm gonna tell you a little secret. The day you walked out on him, was the day I saw the light die in his eyes. He shut down. He gave up on finding true love."

Elizabeth's eyes welled up. "I didn't want that to happen. I understood why he couldn't tell me about Sonny. I was just so angry. And then, he never came for me. He married Brenda, which I know was for other reasons. Then Courtney-"

Carly interrupted her then. "Courtney was more my fault than anything else. I pushed both of them together from the beginning. It was easy for me to accept them together. She let me in to their relationship, so I was still connected in some way. The only problem was, I never saw in his eyes when he looked at her, what I do when he looks at you."

Elizabeth closed her eyes. "Well, that is in the past. Jason has moved on."

Carly let out a small laugh. "Right, Sam. The perpetual victim. Leaning on any man, available or not, to save her from herself. I know the routine. I perfected it."

"He's happy with her, Carly."

"No, muffin, he's not. He's settling. He can't have what he really wants, so he's taking what he can get. Don't you see that? Can't you see how he looks at you?"

Elizabeth shook her head. "You don't know what you are talking about. And even if you did, I won't be the one to break up his marriage."

"Even if you are the one he's supposed to be with? Even if there will forever be something missing in his life if he stays with her? Let me tell you something. The only thing I could never deny, no matter how much I wanted to was that you are a fighter. I never understood why you or Jason didn't fight for what you obviously wanted. I didn't really want to think about it. But think about this: While both of you are trying to do the right thing, you are both miserable. Is it worth it?"

With that, she rose from her seat, kissed Cameron on the cheek, and walked out.

**Warehouse**  
Jason and Sonny sat at the table in the middle of the warehouse, waiting for everyone to arrive. Tonight was the night. They were getting out. Hopefully, they would be able to convince everyone that it is for the best, with no complications.

As the men started to file in, they each took their seats. There were a few moments of silence before anyone spoke.

Finally, Sammy Tagliotti spoke up.

"Okay, Corinthos, what is this about? You drag all of us over here, demanding a meeting, then no one says jack. What's the deal?"

"Just calm down, Sammy. There is a very good reason that we called all of you here." Sonny paused and took in a long breath, exhaling slowly. "We want out. We want out of the families. We are ready to hand over the entire territory to the families, with our guarantee that we will stay out of any operations, as well as our solemn word that what we know goes to our graves. "

Tagliotti snickered. "You've gotta be kidding me, right?"

Sonny shot him a cold look. "No, I'm dead serious. I want out, as does Jason."

"You think you can just walk away, just like that? You know better than that, Corinthos!"

Just then, Marco Fiorino, another head of the families, spoke up. "You have to understand, Mr. Corinthos, what is our guarantee that we will not be betrayed by you or Mr. Morgan? You both know far too much to just let you walk away."

Jason shifted in his seat and looked over at Sonny.

Sonny responded, "I understand your concern Mr. Fiorino, I really do. You have to understand that my loyalty has to be with my family. My children were kidnapped in an attempt to get to me. I cannot allow that to happen again. In order to do that, I understand that I cannot indulge any information on any of your operations to anyone, because I know you would have to take retaliation on me. Mr. Morgan and I need to be out, for the safety and security of our families. I will make this solemn vow: No one will ever know anything about any of your operations. No one will find any information out from me or Mr. Morgan. I swear this on my life."

Fiorino sat back in his chair, staring a hole into both Jason and Sonny. After a few moments, he finally spoke.

"We vote. Those of us, who agree to let Mr. Corinthos and Mr. Morgan out of their obligation with the families, say I."

Three out of the four men shouted "I."

The only one who objected was Sammy Tagliotti.

"Well, then. From here on, Mr. Corinthos, Mr. Morgan, you are free to leave the organization. But know this: if there is any indication that the feds are being leaked any information, you will be visited." Fiorino's voice was cold and threatening.

Sonny nodded and stood. "I understand, and I thank you. As for the territory, I believe it only fair to divide it among the remaining four families."

After all of the specifics were out of the way, Jason and Sonny shook hands with all the men, leading them out of the warehouse. When they were all gone, they sat back in Sonny's office.

Jason sighed. "I don't know, Sonny. That was way too easy."

Sonny nodded, taking a long sip from his glass. "Yeah, I know. We have to keep our guard up for a while, make sure that there really will be no retaliation."

Jason nodded. "I'll make sure security is tight on everyone."

"Good. We're gonna have to be extra careful. For some reason, I can't shake the feeling that this is not over. Not by a long shot."

**Sonny's House**  
Sonny was sitting down in his parlor as Max knocked on the door.

"What is it Max?"

"Mr. Corinthos, Sam Morgan is here to see you."

"Send her in."

A moment later, Max walked Sam into the room.

"Thanks Max."

Max nodded and closed the doors behind him.

"Sam, what's going on? Everything okay?"

"No, Sonny, it's not. But I think you can help me."

"How?"

She looked up into his eyes. "Tell me about Jason and Elizabeth."

He looked at her for a moment, and then walked over to his mini bar. Pouring him and her drink.

"What about them?"

"I want to know about their relationship. Jason never talks about it, and, though I really like Elizabeth, we're not that close. I want to know what happened between them Sonny. I have to."

"Why, Sam? He married you, he's moved on. What's the point?"

"Because, while he physically has moved on, his heart is still with her. And I don't think that will ever change." Her voice was soft, but he could hear the hurt in it.

He turned and handed her a drink, then motioned toward the couch.

Sam sat back on the couch, as Sonny sat on the other end.

"Well, they were really close at one time. Elizabeth told me how Jason was there for her when we all thought Lucky died in a fire. Then she found him shot in the snow, she took him in, lied to everyone, and took care of him. They developed a bond. When Lucky came back, she was torn, but she felt obligated to be with Lucky. Jason asked her to go away with him, but she refused. He left, and when he came back, she was free from Lucky, but things kept getting in the way. He tried to push her out of his life because he didn't want to put her in any danger, but danger came anyway. Then I faked my death, and told him not to tell her what was going on. She got mad and left."

Sam sat back and listened as Sonny spoke.

"But why did she get mad?"

Sonny took in a deep breathe, and exhaled. "I think it was because he was never around during that time. He was following some leads, and he didn't want to lie to her at all about it, so he just avoided her. He begged me to let him tell her, but I didn't let him." He looked down at his glass. "I think I was partly to blame for her leaving."

Sam nodded. She slid up on the couch and laid her elbows on her knees.

"Sonny, I want to get them back together, and I need your help."

"What? Sam, you are married to Jason. How are you going to get him back with Elizabeth?"  
"Well that's where you come in."

He just looked at her. "And how can I help?"

"You know a way for me to divorce Jason without him being there. I know he's an honorable man, and he won't agree to it, so I won't give him a choice. I want to do this for him. He deserves to be happy. He doesn't love me like a husband should. He's done so much for me; I want to give this to him. Help me."

Sonny stood and walked back over to the mini bar, draining his glass before pouring himself some more. His back was to her, his face showing his doubt.

"Sam, Jason hates when people try to interfere with his personal life. He's going to be pissed."

Sam got up from her position on the couch and walked over to Sonny.

"Sonny, you know as well as I do that Jason does everything he can to make the people he cares about happy, no matter how miserable he is in the process. I know that he cares about me, but I also know that there is only one woman that can make him truly happy, and that's Elizabeth Webber. If he won't do anything to get her back on his own, as his friends, we should take the initiative."

Sonny sighed softly. He knew she was right, but he also knew how Jason hated anyone interfering in his personal life. He also knew that Jason had been there for him so many times, even when he didn't deserve his loyalty. Would it be so wrong to help his friend get the one thing he'd always wanted?

Sonny turned around to face her then. He looked down at his glass, swirling the amber liquid slowly, and nodded.

"Okay. There's a place in the Dominican Republic you can go and get a divorce. You don't need anything from him, and it will still be legal. I can set it up for the day after tomorrow."

Sam took in a deep breath and let it out slowly. "Okay. I'll be ready to go tomorrow."

"What are you going to tell Jason though?"

"I'll just tell him I want to spend some time with my brother Danny in Florida. He won't ask anything more because he knows I haven't seen him in a while."

Sonny nodded. "Okay. You are taking one of the guards with you."

"That's fine. "  
"Now that's not fair! Planning some crazy scheme to get Jason and the muffin together…..and not involving me in it." Carly stood at the doorway, a huge grin on her face.

Sonny looked up from Sam and shook his head.

"Carly, don't start, now. I know how you feel about Elizabeth, but Sam is right, he deserves to be happy, and Elizabeth is the only one who could do that. Whatever your feelings for her are-"

"I want to help, Sonny," Carly said, cutting him off.

He looked at her, his eyes narrowed slightly. "You want to help get Jason and Elizabeth together?"

Carly nodded. "Yeah, I do. Sam is right. We need to do this, for Jason. We've all taken advantage of his friendship. It's time we gave something back."

Sonny just stared at his ex-wife. "Carly, you can't stand Elizabeth. Why would you even think of trying to get them together?"

Carly took a deep breathe, and let it out slowly. "I guess I got a new perspective. I spoke to her, Sonny. She's totally in love with Jason. I guess I always knew that, but I didn't want to believe it. Let's face it, when was the last time Jason was truly happy? When Elizabeth was living in the penthouse, before the whole "death" fiasco, I saw how happy he was. I chose to ignore it, because, as usual, I thought I knew what was best for him. She left, and I just pushed him toward Courtney, which, in the end, hurt both of them more than anything. "She looked down, taking a moment before continuing. "I want to help him. I want to see him happy again. He is so busy worrying if I'm happy, or you're happy, that anyone but him is happy. It's time that he gets everything he wants. I know now that it's Elizabeth."

Sonny nodded slowly. "Okay. So, what do you have in mind?"

Carly looked at Sonny, then at Sam.

"Well, for one, we're gonna need reinforcements. And I think I know exactly to call."

She sat back on the couch and grinned.

**Penthouse (next morning)**  
Jason was sitting down on the couch, drinking a cup of coffee when Sam came down with a small suitcase.

"Morning, Jase. I need to talk to you for a second. I spoke to Danny last night, and though he's happy in the home he's in, he really misses me, so I decided to go visit him for a couple of days. "

Jason gets up from the couch and turns toward her, going to say something when Sam stops him.

"Don't worry; I'm bringing Marco with me. I know you want a guard around me at all times. And I spoke to Sonny about using his jet, that way it's safer."

"Sam, I know I haven't been around all that much lately, and I'm sorry about that. It's just that I have lost so much time with Cameron, and I want to make up for that as much as I can-"

"Jason, you don't need to apologize for spending time with your son. I'm not upset about that, believe me. I just miss my brother. That's all."

Jason nodded. He knew he should feel upset somehow about Sam not being around for a few days, but for some reason, he was relieved.

"Okay, then. If you really want to go, it's up to you. Tell Danny I said hello. And Sam, please be careful."

Sam nodded and smiled as he moved in and gave her a hug. She squeezed him softly, saying her own silent goodbye to him, knowing that their marriage would be over in a little over 24 hours.

She released her arms from him and stepped back, grabbing her suitcase.

"Call me and let me know you arrived safely."

"Sure." She walked over to the door, turning back and smiling softly, holding back some tears. "Goodbye, Jason."

"Bye."

He watched as she walked out the door. For some reason, he felt that things were different. He just wasn't sure how.

He went over to the desk and was looking over a file when he heard some noise outside the door. He walked over to the door and opened it to find Elizabeth lugging boxes out of the elevator over to the other penthouse.

He ran over to help her. "Elizabeth, you should have let me know when you were moving stuff in. I would've helped you."

He grabbed the box she was holding from her and placed it next to the door, while he unlocked it.

"Jason, I am a big girl. I think I can handle a few boxes." She looked up at him, smirking.

"Yes, we all know that Elizabeth Webber can take care of herself, but she should also know that she doesn't have to do everything alone." He stared at her, his eyes pleading with her to just let him help.

Elizabeth blew out a long breathe, his gaze making her a bit uneasy. "Thank you, Jason. I guess I'm just so determined to be independent, that I forget to take help even if I need it. Would you mind helping me with the rest of the boxes?"

"I'd be happy to. Are they all downstairs, or do you need to go back to Audrey's?"

"No, I rented a small moving van. And Gram said she would watch Cameron while I take care of this. I didn't realize how much stuff I had. Luckily, it all fit in the van, though,"

"Okay. Let me bring these boxes inside, and I'll get Will and Max to help me with everything else. That way, you can start unpacking the boxes, and making the place your own."

He turned and opened the door, and then picked up the box and walked in, leaving it opened for Elizabeth to follow.

As she walked over the threshold, a strange feeling came over her. She really felt like this was home. After all that had happened here, all the pain of walking away from the only man she knew she would ever truly love, she felt like she was home.

Jason watched as she walked in, noting the expression on her face.

"Are you okay?"

She turned her eyes away from him, knowing he could read everything in them if she let him. "Yeah, I'm fine."

She looked around the room and noticed a few things. The pictures that she saw when she was there previously, just that once to tell Jason and Emily was awake, were gone, thank heaven. She scanned the room and found the pool table still standing proudly in the dining area. As she looked back into the living room, however, she frowned.

"What's wrong?"

"What? Oh, it's nothing, really."

"Don't tell me nothing. I can still tell when you are lying. What is it, Elizabeth?"

She hesitated for a moment, and then decided to tell him.

"Jason, I appreciate the fact that you are letting me keep all your furniture. It really is helping me out, and I would never complain, but….well, it's the couch."

"What about it?"

"Well, it's nice, and it looks comfortable-"

"But?"

"But, I was wondering what happened to the leather one you had. I really loved that couch."

Jason smiled softly. He loved that couch too. It was where they sat when she told him she wanted to be with him.

"I mean, if you got rid of it, I understand. I mean, why would you keep a couch you don't even use, how ridiculous is that-"

"Elizabeth. It's downstairs in my storage unit. I didn't want to get rid of it either. If you want, I can have it brought back up here for you. It's not a problem."

She smiled softly and looked at him. "Thank you, Jason. I would love that."

He stood there, just looking at her for a moment. Even with her hair back in a pony tail, no makeup, and wearing sweats, she was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen.

Realizing he was staring, he shook his head slightly and cleared his throat.

"Um, where do you want this box to go?"

"Yeah, that is my stuff, so if you can bring it upstairs in the master bedroom, that would be great."

"Sure."

She watched as he bound up the stairs.

_This is going to be harder than I thought. How am I supposed to live across the hall from this man? How will I be able to be so close to him, and not be with him? What the hell have I gotten myself into?_

The next few hours were a flurry of activity. Max, Will, and Jason had gotten all of the boxes upstairs and into the penthouse, and removed the couch that was in the living room, replacing it with the old leather one that was there before. They were in the process of helping unpack.

"Miss Webber, where do those two boxes go?"

"Oh, those can go in the kitchen, Max."

He smiled politely at her as he brought the two boxes into the kitchen.

She knelt on the floor as she opened another box, going through the contents to see where it went. She was in such a rush to pack everything; some of the boxes didn't get marked. As soon as the box was opened, her eyes went wide. She closed the box quickly, hoping nobody noticed. She stood and picked up the box when Jason stopped her.

"No, don't carry anything upstairs. It might be too heavy."

"No, it's not really. I can take care of this one."

"No, Elizabeth. I insist, really."

"No, Jason, I can do this. "

They started a tug-of-war with the box, neither one allowing the other to take it. As the struggle carried on, they both lost their grip on it, letting it fall sideways, the contents spilling out on the floor.

Elizabeth squeezed her eyes shut as her lingerie lay strewn across the living room floor.

Jason swallowed a groan as his eyes moved over the lacy and silky garments, immediately invoking images of Elizabeth modeling each item in his brain.

Elizabeth's face flushed as she watched Jason's face look over the items on the floor. She immediately crouched down, picking up the items quickly and tossing them back in the box.

"I'm sorry, Elizabeth. I just wanted to help, really."

"I know. Forget it. I'll go bring this upstairs."

He watched as she bound quickly up the steps, box securely in hand.

_What the hell was I thinking, letting her move in here? How the hell am I supposed to live across the hall from her, and not want to be with her?_

Meanwhile, upstairs, Elizabeth ran into the master bedroom, box in hand. She placed the box by the dresser and sat back in the chair placed by the big bay window. She brought her legs up and wrapped her arms around them, laying back.

She looked around the room. Nothing in here reminded her of Jason. Must have been Courtney. She chuckled to herself. She would definitely have to go shopping for a new bedroom set.

She thought about the man downstairs and sighed. After all that had happened between them, after all the time that had passed, she still loved him. Their friendship had all but been shred to pieces, and yet, they still were there for each other. She realized then that she will always love Jason, and no one else could even come close.

Tears welled up in her eyes as the thought entered her mind.

_No one could ever have my heart now. It's his. It's always been his. It always will be. But where does that leave me?_

She looked out the window, taking in a shaky breath.

**Corinthos Jet**  
Sam sat back on the plush sofa, waiting for the plane to take off. She looked out the window, sighing.

She wondered how she had gotten to this point. She was married to a man whose heart belonged to someone else. She was aligned with her ex-lover, his ex-wife, her sister-law and her husband, and Lucky.

Carly decided to bring Emily and Nicholas in on the scheme to get Elizabeth and Jason together. Sonny had called them and Lucky over the previous night and went over some plans with them. They were all in agreement that the plan would work.

Laying her head on the edge of the couch, Sam wondered if she was doing the right thing. She loved Jason, why couldn't it be possible that he could really fall in love with her after a while? Then she realized, his heart isn't his to give anymore. It belonged to Elizabeth. It was time to give him his heart back.

She closed her eyes as she wondered what she was going to do after this was all over. Where was she going to live? She really had no one else but Jason in town that cared enough about her. She could get her room back at Kelly's. It wasn't much, but it would do for the time being.

She would get back the fire she once had. She never used to rely on anyone before, she could do it again.

"You are strong, Sam McCall. You don't need anyone. You can do it on your own."

"Alone is fine. But you won't need to find that out."

Startled, Sam sat up and spun around to the curtain. Standing there, leaning against the opening, wearing a sexy grin, was Lucky Spencer.

"Lucky, what are you doing here?"

"You didn't think I'd let you go alone, did you?"

"Well, I'm not alone. Marco is with me."

Lucky nodded. "I know, you are well protected and guarded. But I figured, I've never been to the Dominican Republic. Why not hitch a ride, I mean, since you are already going."

Sam grinned and eyed him. "Uh huh, just along for the ride, huh?"

He sat down next to her and took her hand in his. "Honestly, this is not something you should do on your own. I thought you could use a friend."

She looked down at their hands and squeezed his softly. "That's exactly what I need. Thank you."

She leaned up and softly kissed his cheek. At that moment, a bolt of energy passed through her. She flinched back, as if she'd been burned.

Lucky swallowed a groan as her soft lips touched her cheek. His skin was hot where her kiss was left. His face was flush. 

Both of them sat back on the couch, unsure of exactly what just happened.

**Elizabeth's Penthouse (a few hours later) **

Elizabeth was sitting on the floor in front of the fireplace with Cameron, reading him a story when the door knocked.

She rose up and ran to the door, opening it to find Jason on the other side.

"Hey. I just wanted to see if you were all set."

"Jason, hey. Yeah, I was just reading to Cam. Come on in." She moved aside to let him in.

He stepped inside and walked straight over to Cameron, sitting down next to him.

"Hey, there buddy. What is Mommy reading to you tonight?" He reached over to look at the title of the book, and smiled.

"Alaska, huh?" He looks up at Elizabeth and smirks.

"What? He loves travel books." She gives him a teasing smile.

"Well, how about I read you some before you head up to bed," Jason said, looking at his son while he was trying to get the trunk of his stuffed elephant in his mouth.

Elizabeth smiled and sat on the blanket with them. As Jason spoke, she laid down on her side, closing her eyes. His voice was soothing and low, and it was music to her ears. It didn't take too long before she had fallen asleep.

Jason looked up at Elizabeth, curled on her side. She looked like an angel, so peaceful, as she slept. He reached over and slid a soft brown curl away from her cheek, and lingered on her cheek a moment longer. Her skin was soft as silk.

"Well, little man. What do you say we let your Mom sleep, and I take you up to bed?" Jason stood up and picked Cameron up into his arms and slipped quietly upstairs. He placed him in his crib and slid a blanket over him, handing him his elephant.

Jason looked down and him and smiled softly. There were no words to describe how much he loved this little boy.

No words. Huh. Like mother like son.

He slipped back downstairs quietly and saw that Elizabeth was still sleeping. He didn't want to leave her there all night, so gently bent over and picked her up, sliding one arm under her knees, the other supporting her back. He carried her up the stairs into her room. He was about to place her on the bed when he noticed there were no sheets or blankets on it yet. Not sure of what else to do, he brought her back downstairs and laid her down on the couch and was about to climb the stairs to make her bed for her when he heard her whisper behind her.

"Thanks for the ride."

Jason chuckled softly.

"I was going to put you to bed, but it's not made yet, so I thought I'd do it for you, and then bring you back up."

"That's okay. I was planning on sleeping here tonight anyway. My new mattress is coming tomorrow."

Jason looked at her for a moment, a bit confused.

"Elizabeth, the mattress that I had was fine."

Elizabeth avoided his gaze. "It was too soft. I don't like mattresses that you sink into."

Jason nodded, not totally convinced by her answer. 

"Okay, well I'm gonna head on home. Cam is in bed. If you need anything, I'm right across the hall."

As Jason reached for the door, Elizabeth stopped him.

"Jason," she said as she slid off the couch, walking toward him.

"Thank you for helping me out today. And for reading to us earlier."

"I wanted to do it. I enjoy reading to both of you."

Elizabeth looked up at him then, and her eyes met his. She was amazed at the emotion that she saw in them. Without thinking, she brushed her hand along his cheek slowly.

Jason closed his eyes, relishing in the feel of her hand. He moved closer to her, his own hands sliding up to her cheeks. Their lips a breath away from each other. As if they were in a trance, they continued to move toward each other.

Suddenly realizing the situation, Elizabeth moved back, clearing her throat softly.

"Well, goodnight Jason. I'll see you later." She tried to keep her voice light, hiding his effect on her.

Jason sighed softly, trying to hide his disappointment as he nodded and opened the door.

"See you later, Elizabeth." He slid out of the door, shutting it behind him.

Elizabeth let out a long breathe and leaned against the door, closing her eyes as a tear fell onto her cheek.

On the other side, Jason placed his hand on the door, swallowing a lump in his throat.

**Dominican Republic (next day)**

Sam was walking into her hotel room, Lucky right behind her. They had just come from finishing up the paperwork. It was official. Her marriage to Jason was over.

She sat on the edge of the bed. He moved over to the couch and sat, watching her. They stayed that way for a while, in silence.

Lucky was worried about her. She hadn't said anything the whole way back to the hotel. He didn't know what she was thinking. He wanted to be there for her, help her. For some reason, he needed to be there for her.

Slowly, he stood up and walked over to where she was sitting, and sat down next to her. He gently placed his hand over hers on her leg.

Sam looked down at his hand and smiled, turning hers and holding it, squeezing softly.

He felt her squeeze his hand and looked at her. She was smiling.

"Sam, are you okay?"

"You know, I thought that I would be devastated. I thought that losing Jason would break me. But, it didn't. I'm okay." Her voice was steady and strong, and he knew she was telling the truth.

"Well, you are stronger than you think."

"No, that's not what I mean." She looked up into his eyes. "For a long time, I thought that what I felt for Jason was love. I thought we were meant to be together. I mean, we'd been through so much together. But…but as I signed that paper, saying that I was no longer Mrs. Jason Morgan, I didn't feel that pain that I thought I would. Do you know what I felt? Relief."

Lucky just remained where he was, wanting to listen.

She slowly got up from the bed as she started to speak again.

"I was relieved. I felt this weight being lifted off of me. Like now, I will be able to be and do anything I want. It was like signing that paper gave me back me." She turned around to face him. "Am I making any sense?"

Lucky nodded and stood up, standing right in front of her.

"I think you realized at that moment that, while you started out doing this for Jason, you were doing this for yourself too."

She looked up at him. "I believed that I was in love with him. I wanted to believe it. I told myself I was, because of this fear I had of being alone. But now, I feel like I'm finally getting back to me. "

"And what do you plan to do now?"

"I meant what I said on the plane. I'm going to get back the independence I had. I'm finally going to start taking care of myself."

Lucky smiled. He was watching the light in her eyes as she spoke. Like she had just woken up from a really long sleep.

"It suits you."

Sam looked at him. "What does?"

"This independence. You have this glow about you, even as you speak about it."

"Well, it's been buried for too long. I'm getting back the fire I once had. But this time, I'm going to do things the right way."

"What do you mean?"

She walked over to the window, looking out at the view.

"When I first came to Port Charles, I was always looking out for number one. It was all about me. Then, in an instant, I was this helpless person, latching on to whoever wanted to save me at the moment. I went from one extreme to another. I realized that I can't do that anymore. It's good to let people in. You can be independent, and still bring people into your life. So, from now on, it will be about me, and the people I care about."

"Sounds like a plan to me."

"It's not a very long list, really. There's Jason. He helped me more than I could ever say. He grieved with me, and he was there for me. I'm going to be there for him, and this was a good place to start. I want to really get to know Elizabeth. She has always been so kind and caring. She really has a big heart, and I want to get to know more about her. I want to see them work out everything they need to, and finally make it work for them. There's Sonny. He's helped me in a lot of ways too. Our relationship was anything but simple, and I know he never really loved me, but I know he cared." She turned around and looked at him then. "Emily is such a strong person, and I really enjoy spending time with her and Nicholas." She breathed in, letting it out slowly. "And then, there's you."

"Me?"

She nodded. "We haven't known each other all that long, but you have been there for me, listened to me. You are a really special person, Lucky. I don't know what I would have done without you these past few days."

"Well, you've helped me out too."

"All I did was try to give back what you were giving me: a shoulder to lean on. Thank you, for being here with me."

He stood there looking at her, and reached out to grab her hand. "I wouldn't want to be anywhere else."

She moved closer to him, and slipped her arms around his neck, lifting onto her tiptoes to hug him tightly.

He slid his arms around her waist, holding her tightly against him.

"Thank you, Lucky. You don't know how much that means to me."

He pulled away slightly, his hands still wrapped around her waist. His eyes moved over her face, down to her lips. He felt a sudden urge to kiss her. He wanted to know what her lips felt like over his. He wanted to taste, to explore.

She watched as his eyes traveled over her face, settling on her lips. Her breathing shallowed slightly. She nervously slid her tongue out and licked her bottom lip slowly, wondering what it would be like if he kissed her.

As if reading her thoughts, Lucky closed the distance between them slowly, his lips softly moving over hers. The kiss started out slow and sweet, both just testing the waters. When it broke, they both looked into each other's eyes, seeing their own thoughts mirrored in the other. When their lips met again, it was anything but soft. It was filled with passion, yearning to taste each other. His tongue slid along her bottom lip, begging for entry. She obliged willingly, moaning as his tongue glided over hers. He eagerly, hungrily explored her mouth, circling her tongue with his own.

When the need for oxygen became too great, they pulled apart reluctantly. They looked at each other, both breathing heavy, lips swollen.

Lucky swallowed. He was shaking. He had never experienced anything as intense as that kiss.

Sam closed her eyes. Her whole body was tingling. Never had she experienced something so strong in just a kiss.

"Sam," Lucky said his voice shaky, "I don't know what is happening right now. All I do know is that this feels so right to me."

Sam nodded slowly. She took a deep breath before trying to speak.

"It feels right to me too. But, I don't want to rush anything."

"You're right. We need to take this slow. Neither one of us are in a position to jump into anything right now."

"Exactly. So we take this slow, okay? We just see where it goes. No expectations."

"Right. No expectations. But I definitely want to see where it goes."

Sam nodded and smiled. "Definitely."

**Elizabeth's Penthouse (same day)**

Elizabeth had just finished putting up some of her artwork around the living room when she heard a knock on the door. She walked over and opened it to find Carly and Morgan on the other side.

"Carly. Um…hi."

"Hey, Liz. I know you are probably wondering what I am doing here. I thought it would be a good idea for Morgan and Cameron to get to know each other. They are real close in age, and since they are basically cousins, I thought it would be a good idea. Are you busy?" She spoke as she walked in the door, making herself comfortable on the couch, Morgan on her lap.

Elizabeth stood there for a second, not sure as to what was going on.'

"Um…okay. Well, I was just going upstairs to get Cam up from his nap. Can't let him sleep too long, or I'll never be able to get him to bed tonight."  
"Okay. We'll wait here, won't we Morgan." Carly smiled at her, and then turned her attention back to Morgan.

Shaking her head, totally confused, Elizabeth walked upstairs to get Cameron.

Carly turned back to Morgan, bouncing him on her lap.

"Okay, little man. We are gonna squeeze some info out of the muffin. We need to get all the scoop we can for this plan to work, okay? So you need to cooperate. Cameron is very nice, and well, don't tell anyone I said this, but I really want to get to know Elizabeth, okay?"

The little boy smiled at his mother and giggled. Carly heard footsteps coming down the stairs and turned to see Cameron in Elizabeth's arms. She stood up from the couch with Morgan in her arms and walked over to them.

"Hey Cam. This is your cousin Morgan. Say hi Morgan."

The two mothers watched as the boys reached out to each other holding hands.

"Aw. Why don't we put them over here? I put this play area together so I wouldn't have to worry about Cam getting into everything, and I can keep an eye on him while he plays.

Carly eyed the area and nodded. Elizabeth had a small area next to the fireplace designated. It was surrounded by a white gate that circled the area.

They placed the boys in the play area and sat back on the couch, watching them play for a while.

Elizabeth looked over at Carly.

"I'm sorry, I haven't offered you anything? Would you like some iced tea, or I can make some coffee?"

"Tea would be great thanks."

Elizabeth stood up from the couch and walked toward the kitchen. "Great. I'll be right back."

Carly sat back and watched as the boys played with each other. A few minutes later, Elizabeth came out with two glasses of iced tea.

"So how's everything going? Are you all unpacked?"

Elizabeth nodded. "For the most part. I have all of Cam's stuff done. I'm still working on my room though. They are delivering my new bedroom set today."

Carly smirked. "Couldn't stand to be in the same bed that they shared could you?"

Elizabeth tried to hide her embarrassment.

"No, not at all. I just didn't like the décor, and since Jason was so great about letting me have the furniture already, I was able to buy the bedroom set I wanted."

"Uh huh."

"No, really. Besides, I didn't like the feel of the mattress at all."

"Muffin, you don't have to make excuses. I can understand why you felt the need to redecorate. I did the same thing. A few times." Carly rolled her eyes and chuckled.

Elizabeth sat back and eyed her. She wasn't sure how to react to Carly actually being nice to her.

"I have to tell you, Carly. This is a little awkward for me. I mean, we have never gotten along, and now, all of the sudden, it's like you are being nice, and supportive. You can understand my confusion." She chuckled softly.

Carly laughed softly. "Yeah, I can. Let's just say that after our conversation at Kelly's, I wanted a chance to start fresh. I think that it would be good for the boys to get to know each other, and it would be a lot easier to do that if we got along. And I also think that if we try, we might find that we could actually be friends. So, what do you say, can we try?"

_Yeah, I can try_.

Jason's voice was filling her head at Carly's words. She quickly shook her head to try to rid herself of those thoughts.

"You know what, I think you are right. I think it would be great for the boys to get close, and to be honest, I can always use a friend. Besides, I'm sure Jason would appreciate us getting along instead of always at our throats." She smiled and held her hand out to Carly.

Carly instantly took her hand and shook softly, and they both laughed. As the room got silent, only the sounds of the boys playing, Carly took a chance to start getting some more out of Elizabeth.

"So, how is it living across from Jason?"

"It's fine, really. He came over last night and read to Cameron. I think it was a great idea, us moving in here. Now Jason and Cam can spend as much time as they want."

Carly nodded. "And how are you handling being so close to Jason?"

Elizabeth sighed. "Don't start Carly."

"I'm just saying, Muffin. It has got to be difficult for you."

"Why would it be difficult? I mean, me and Jason are friends." Elizabeth lowered her eyes, focusing on the ice in her glass like it was the most interesting thing in the world.

Carly snorted and shook her head.

"Can you be more obvious? Liz, you are in love with him. And before you start in on your tirade about how it's been over for a long time, and he's happy, you can save it. Come on, talk to me. I know you don't really have anyone to talk to about this."

Elizabeth hesitated a moment, eyeing her.

"I promise I won't go running over there spilling my guts to him afterwards either. This is between us."

Elizabeth closed her eyes. She needed to vent to someone, and Carly seemed willing and ready to listen.

"Okay. I'm in love with him. I love Jason, and I think I always have. From the moment he walked into my life almost six years ago, he's held my heart. No matter how far apart we grew, that has never changed." Her eyes glazed over with tears as she continued. "I tried to move on from him, and I told myself that I no longer felt the same way. I made myself believe it, mainly for survival. I forced myself to block him out of my thoughts, out of my heart, and for a while it worked."

Carly sat back quietly and listened. She saw the hurt and pain in Elizabeth's eyes as she spoke, and knew that she needed to let this out.

A tear slipped from Elizabeth's eye as she continued. "Jason is the only one I've ever been able to just be myself with. He never wanted me to be anything else. He could always tell when I was pretending to be happy, for everyone else. That time we spent at my studio, was the best time in my life." She laughed softly as the memories flooded her thoughts. "I bought this sad little Christmas tree, and brought it home. We made paper chains. You know, he gave me a leather jacket that Christmas. I still have it. I don't wear it anymore though. Every time I look at it, it seems to just remind me of what I walked away from."

Elizabeth rose from the couch and stood by the boys, watching as they were busy playing. Carly thought she was finished, and started to speak, when Elizabeth started again.

"You know, he used to take me for rides on his motorcycle. He'd drive fast along the cliff roads. It felt like flying. I could actually see the wind. I even painted it. I gave it to Jason, but he gave it back to me, told me to hang on to it, that he would be back for it. It was the best painting I've ever done." As if in a trance, Elizabeth just kept going. "The last time he came back, I really thought we had a shot, ya know. I thought that, finally, we could really start something. Then, in typical Lizzie fashion, I screwed up, and slept with Zander. I knew it was a mistake. I was scared and felt alone and he was just there. But, that's what I've always done. I always chose someone else over Jason. First Lucky, then Zander. It's no wonder he didn't fight for me to stay when I left. I mean, who would? I hurt him, over and over. The one time he needed me to stay and listen, I ran. Who needs that in their life? Then, when I found out about him and Courtney, I was so cruel to him. Why wouldn't he move on? He'd been put through the wringer so much from me, no wonder he fell for her so quickly. She was there, and she wanted him, and he didn't have to fight. He tried with her because she let him. I never did. If I could take it all back, what I said to him, walking away, everything. I would give anything just to take it all back." Her body shook as the emotion took over. She sobbed uncontrollably, her arms wrapped around herself.

Carly stood up, tears streaming her face, and walked over to her, turning her and embracing her softly, letting her get it out. They stood there for a few moments like that.

When the tears stopped, Elizabeth stepped back and wiped her eyes.

Chuckling softly, she moved back over to the couch. "Wow, you know, when I let go, I really let go."

Smiling, Carly sat on the arm of the couch. "I think you needed to let all of that out. Seems to me, you've been holding that in for a long time."

Elizabeth nodded. "I guess I thought if I never said it, then none of it was true. I could go on believing that what we had didn't mean anything to me anymore. "

Carly looked at her. Why did she never allow herself to see Elizabeth for the person that she is? She genuinely loved Jason with everything she had. Isn't that what Carly had always wanted for him?

"Can I ask you a question? Why did you go back to Lucky this last time?"

Elizabeth bit down on her lower lip softly.

"We were all trying to flush Helena out of hiding, to free Nikolas, and I guess I got caught up in old memories. It was the four of us back then: Me, Lucky, Emily, and Nikolas. I guess it just felt so much like old times, and it was easy to fall back into that. I tried to recreate what we had when we were kids. It didn't work. I couldn't love him like I used to. I should have known then that I was still in love with Jason, but no, my mind wouldn't let my heart accept it."

"Well, at least it didn't go too far. I mean, you could've ended up married to him."

Elizabeth shook her head and snorted. "Yeah, that would just be another bonehead move on my part."

Carly sank into the couch next to Elizabeth and took her hand.

"I know that you feel lost right now, and you really don't see any way that things will get better for you, but they will. You are a strong person. You've been through more in your life than most people do in two lifetimes. Things will work out for you. I know it."

"I don't know. This is just an impossible situation. I want Jason in Cameron's life. I don't want to deprive either of them of that. But how can I sit back, and watch as the man I love, the man who holds part of my soul, lives his life with someone else? How do I do that Carly, and not feel like my heart is being ripped out of my chest every time I see him?"

"You take that beautiful child you have right over there, you hold him close to you, and know that, no matter what happens, he'll always be there. You will always have a part of Jason because of Cameron."

Elizabeth smiled as she looked at her son. "When I realized that Jason was his father, it was the happiest I've felt in a long time. I loved my son since the day I found out I was going to have him. He's my world. But somehow, knowing that he's Jason's, I actually love him even more. I didn't even think that was possible."

Carly hesitated for a moment before asking, "When you realized what had happened between you and Jason, how did you feel? I mean, what was going through your mind?"

Elizabeth's mouth curved up in a small smile. "When the memories came back, so did the emotions attached. I remember every feeling I had. Yes, for the most part, we came together out of grief, but in my heart, I gave in to what I had wanted for years: to be with him, to make love to him. It just felt….right."

"What do you think Jason was feeling?"

Elizabeth shrugged. "I don't know. For him, it was probably just a matter of reaching out to someone for comfort. I mean, I'd hurt him so much, there's no way he could've still loved me, if he ever did at all. He never told me that he did."

Carly grimaced. "He never told you he loved you?"

Elizabeth just shook her head no.

Carly rolled her eyes. "Damn, that man needs speech lessons. It's so obvious that he did," She looked straight at Elizabeth, "does. Why couldn't he just say it?"

"Carly, I've never said it to him either. So, I guess we both have problems expressing our feelings. He did tell me once that there were no words for what he felt for me." Elizabeth smiled with a far-away look in her eye.

Just then there was a knock on the door. Elizabeth stood up, wiping her tears from her eyes. When she opened the door, Marco announced that the delivery men were here with her bedroom set. Elizabeth told him to let them know they can start bringing everything in.

Carly stood and walked over, picking up Morgan.

"Well, we'll get out of your hair. I have to go pick Michael up from his Grandmother's anyway."

Elizabeth stood at the door as Carly walked over.

"Carly, I really want to thank you. You sat and really listened to me. I needed that."

"Well, next time, you can sit and listen to me and all of my problems. Of course, we'd need a few days for me." Carly laughed and rolled her eyes.

Elizabeth laughed along with her.

"Well, anytime. I can be a good listener too."

"Good to know. I'll call you soon, okay. And, just know that things may seem impossible right now. But they always seem to find a way to work themselves out." With a little help from friends. She thought.

"Thanks again. Bye."

As Carly walked out of the penthouse, the movers had just come out of the elevator with a dresser. Jason was walking out of his place when he spotted Carly waiting for them to unload the elevator.

"Carly. What's up?"

"Oh, hey Jason. I was just leaving."

"Leaving? Didn't you just get here?"

"Oh, no. I was at Elizabeth's. Morgan and Cameron had fun playing with each other."

Jason just stared at her for a moment.

"You and Elizabeth were in the same room with each other. And I didn't hear any screaming or yelling?"

Carly rolled her eyes and laughed. "No, Jason. As a matter of fact, we had a really nice talk."

"Carly, you can't stand her."

"Well, that's what I thought. But, after I found out about Cameron being your son, I thought it would only be fair to you if I tried to get along with her. I mean, she's the mother of your child, and that means, that she is a part of your life."

Jason was speechless. Was this the same Carly? The one who always thought of herself?

"Well, thank you. I appreciate the effort. IF this is really what it was about."

Carly eyed him. "Jason that is all it was about. And, you know, I actually do like her. If I would have let myself, we could have been friends a long time ago."

Jason looked into her eyes and saw that she was sincere.

"Well, I'm glad you finally see what I've been trying to tell you."

"Me too."

Jason shook his head. "This is definitely something I have to get used to. You two being friends."

"Well, you better start soon, because it's already happening. I gotta go. I'll talk to you later."

She kissed him on the cheek, and stepped into the elevator.

As the doors closed, Jason just stared at them. What was that all about? 

Inside the elevator, Carly took her phone from her purse and called Sonny.

"Hello?"

"Hey Sonny, it's me."

"Carly, how'd it go?"

"Well I got some stuff we could use. Do you know that he never told her he loved her? She never told him either. What is wrong with these two?"

Sonny chuckled. "Emotionally handicapped is what they call it, I believe."

"Yeah, well whatever it is, we need to help them fix it. Now, it's your turn. I don't think Jason will confide in me about her, so it's up to you."

"Carly, how am I supposed to do that? It's not like he talks to me any more than you!"

"I don't care how you do it, just do it! We need more to make this plan work!"

With that she shut her phone, and threw it back in her purse. She turned to the little boy in her arms and smiled.

"Uncle Jason and Auntie Muffin are going to be happy and together. No matter what I have to do."

**Sonny's House (about an hour later)**

Jason came through the doors into the living room, eyeing Sonny looking over some files.

"Hey Sonny. You wanted to see me?"

Sonny turned and nodded. "Yeah, Jason. I needed to talk to you about something."

Jason immediately went into enforcer mode.

"What's goin on? What do you need me to do?"

Sonny took in a long breath, and slowly let it out. "I need you to talk to me."

Jason stared at Sonny in confusion.

"Talk to you about what?"

"Have a seat." He motioned to the couch, and Jason sat down. Sonny sat in the arm chair, searching for the right words to begin. "I know that you and me, we don't really talk about personal stuff, well, unless it's my personal stuff. I want you to know that I am here when you want to talk. I know there is stuff going on with you that you are trying to work through, but it's not good to do that on your own."

Jason started shaking his head. "I'm fine, Sonny. Everything is fine-"

"Stop it, Jason. You don't lie, remember. At least you didn't. Now it seems that you have been lying to everyone including yourself."

Jason looked at Sonny, then away. "I don't…I don't know what your talking about, Sonny-"

"Yes you do. I'm talking about the fact that you are married and in love with someone else."

Sonny kept his face stoic, but inside, he was waiting for Jason to yell at him to stay out of it.

Jason leaned forward, his elbows resting on his knees, his head bent forward, and to Sonny's surprise, was silent. Sonny took that as a good sign, and continued.

"Now, you know I don't normally get involved in your personal life, mainly because Carly does it enough for three people. But I can see how this is eating you up, man. Elizabeth is living across from you, with your son. That's got to be hard."

Jason didn't look up. "I'm handling it."

Sonny nodded. "By being Mr. Noble. I want you to talk to me. I want you to let it all out. It's just us, right here. For once in your life, let it all out."

There was silence in the room, other than the sound of their breathing. Jason finally looked up at Sonny, and then away, squeezing his eyes shut.

"What can I say, Sonny? That for the past three years, I've been going through the motions of having a real life? That I let the only person who every really knew me, and didn't judge me, who saved my life and defended me to everyone she knew walk out of my life? That…that I never went after her, never fought for her?" Jason stood up and turned his back to Sonny. "I let her walk away. I knew it wasn't because of the business. I let her sit in that penthouse, worried and scared for me, and I never called, just so I didn't have to face her, to lie to her face. Then she leaves, I marry Brenda. Then there was Courtney. God, I made her think she never mattered. What we had never mattered. I didn't try. Why didn't I try?" His voice was tight, his shoulders slumped.

Sonny sighed and stood up, walking over to Jason.

"Maybe you didn't try because you knew that if you did, you would actually be happy. And you couldn't let yourself."

Jason turned to him, confusion on his face.

"What does that mean, Sonny? I didn't want to be happy?"

"Jason, I've seen you with her. She's the only one you let your guard down with. I never saw that with Courtney, and I still don't see that with Sam. You know you could lose yourself in Elizabeth, and not care. It scared you, so you took her leaving, and ran with it. But, what you didn't realize was, that your heart left with her."

Jason and Sonny were silent for a moment, Jason taking in Sonny's words.

Jason walked toward the window, looking out as he started to speak. "We grew so far apart. We said things to each other that were so mean, and cruel. It killed me that we had gotten to that point. But then that night, we were both in the same place, at the same time. We leaned on each other. It felt so right, just being around her. We didn't need to say anything, we just were. That's how it always was. You know, I know I didn't remember until recently, but deep down, I never forgot the way she felt in my arms. And now that I do remember, I can't get it out of my head. She fit. She fit perfectly in my arms."

Sonny stayed silent, letting Jason take his time.

"Damn it, Sonny. I lied. I lied to Courtney. I told her that I loved her. I made myself believe it. I fought for our relationship. I told her that I never loved Elizabeth. I lied to Sam too. It was so convenient. She was there, always around, and I got used to it. I liked having someone there." His voice was hoarse, and he was fighting to keep his emotions from getting the better of him. "You know, Elizabeth…she was there. When the baby died, she was there. She walked up to me, and didn't say a word. She didn't need to. I felt it. I felt her with me. I should have known then. I should have realized that she," he choked on a sob, "she is my saving grace."

Sonny, awed at the usually-stoic Jason, cleared his throat, obviously effected by Jason's words.

"But. But no. I couldn't. I went on, because I needed to take care of Sam. I couldn't act on my feelings then, because Sam needed me. Someone always needed me more. She needed me too! She needed to know that she mattered, she always mattered."

Sonny expelled a breath before speaking.

"You can tell her now."

Jason chuckled bitterly. "Yeah. Now that I'm married. Now that I, yet again, made a promise to someone else. A promise that I should have…that I only ever wanted to make to her."

"Jason, you take your responsibilities seriously. You give your word, and you do everything in your power to keep it. I understand that. I respect that. But what you have to realize is that Sam deserves the truth. You don't want to hurt her, and you want to honor your marriage to her, but you still aren't being fair to her. She deserves to be free to find someone to love her like you love Elizabeth."

Jason turned toward him. "So what do I do, Sonny? Huh? I go to Sam, tell her that these past few months have been a lie? That I love her, but I'm not in love with her? That I used her to fill a space left in my life? How do I do that?"

"I don't know, ya know. I know that she's been hurt before, by me especially. But I also know that she should be free to find the right person for her, and she can't do that if she's married to you. You need to talk to her. Because if you don't, and you continue with this, it will destroy all of you, Elizabeth included.

Jason placed his hands on his hips and looked down. "And what happens then? I destroyed any chance I ever had with Elizabeth, Sonny. I let her walk out of my life, and didn't do anything to get her back. Even if I do end things with Sam, how do I get her back?"

"You be honest with her. You finally tell her what you feel. Have you and Elizabeth ever expressed, in any way, how you feel about each other?"

Jason shook his head. "Before your fake death, we sat down and she told me she wanted to be with me, and I told her the same thing. Then everything just blew up in our faces."

"You never told her you loved her? Not once?"

"I told her there were no words for what I felt for her. "

Sonny shook his head and looked down.

"You two have been dancing around each other for so many years. The pushing and the pulling. One of you makes a move, the other backs off. It has to stop, and you have to make it stop. The only way you can have what you want is to lay it out on the table, in plain day, for her to see. You love her; you want her in your life, not just because of Cameron, because you want her. She needs to hear the words, Jason."

Jason lifted his face up and closed his eyes, sighing softly. Sonny went over and patted his shoulder roughly.

"Okay man. I think you have some thinking to do, and you need some time alone."

Jason nodded. "Yeah, I think I do. Sam won't be back until tomorrow, so I'm just gonna go to the penthouse and unwind."

"Okay. Go home, and think about what I said, okay? I'll give you a call later."

"Yeah." Jason walked toward the door and stopped as he opened it, looking back at Sonny, his eyes cast downward. "Thanks. For listening."

"Anytime, man."

Jason nodded, and left, closing the door behind him.

Sonny let out a long breathe and walked over to the mini bar, pouring himself a tall drink.

"You'll get what you want, Jason. You'll get what you want."

**Hospital (next day) **

Elizabeth was walking out of a patients room and over to the nurse's station when Jason came sauntering out of the elevator.

He had been up all night thinking about his conversation with Sonny. He'd realized that Sonny was right: he needed to fix things. He had come up with a way to start.

Elizabeth looked up from her paperwork and found Jason standing in front of her, leaning against the counter.

"Jason, what are you doing here?"

He smirked softly. "I stopped by to find out when you were getting off. I have a surprise for you and Cam."

Elizabeth eyed him. "A surprise?"

Jason nodded. "When do you get off?"

"My shift isn't over until two. Then I have to go pick up Cam from daycare."

"Well, why don't I go get Cam now, and you can meet us back at my place?"

Elizabeth raised an eyebrow, eyeing him. "What are you up to, Morgan?"

Jason shrugged, a small grin tugging at his lips. "You'll just have to wait and see, Webber."

He pushed himself away from the counter and walked over to the elevators, and then was gone.

Elizabeth turned around and leaned against the counter, wondering what had gotten into him.

**Corinthos home (same time) **

Sam walked into the living room as Sonny was on the phone. He hung up and turned to face her.

"Hey. How'd everything go?"

Sam nodded. "It's done."

Sonny drew in a deep breath, and let it out. "Sam, I'm sorry. I know this isn't easy for you-"

Sam held up a hand to stop him. "Actually Sonny, I realized that it's for the best for both of us. I was never really in love with Jason, either. He helped me through a tough time in my life, and I leaned on him. Now, it's time for both of us to get on with our lives." She took out the divorce papers and handed them over to Sonny.

"You surprised me. I thought when you'd come back, you would be hurt and upset. I don't see that at all."

Sam smiled. "I thought the same thing myself." She sat down on the couch as Sonny sat next to her. "I was on the plane waiting to take off for the Dominican Republic and for a split second, I thought about not doing it. But I realized that it wouldn't be fair to him."

Sonny nodded and looked at her. At that moment, he gained a new-found respect for her.

"I'm glad for you. You seem happy. What else happened while you were down there?"

Sam lowered her gaze from his and looked down, a small smile creeping on her face.

"Well, let's just say that a friend came along for the ride, and helped me realize that I will never really be alone again. I can have my independence, and be surrounded by friends too."

Sonny eyed her for a moment, and then realization set in. "That's why I couldn't get a hold of Lucky. He was with you. Soooo, you two, what? Are you together?"

Sam shrugged. "We're friends. We're actually taking it very slow. We both need to breathe on our own for a while. But I'm open to any possibilities with him. I don't know, Sonny. It seems like every relationship I have been in, it's been all or nothing. I'd jump in with both feet, and eventually fall flat on my face. I want to actually get to know him. All I do know is that there is something there, and I want to explore it."

Sonny smiled. "I'm happy for you." He walked over to her and pulled her up from the couch, giving her a hug.

"Thank you." She squeezed him softly and pulled back from him. "So, did you find out anything we could use?"

Sonny shook his head. "Nothing that we didn't already know. We did get both of them to admit how they felt about each other. They are both taking responsibility for what happened between them. She thinks it was her fault, he thinks it was his."

Sam sighed and sat back. "Well let's go over what we do know. We know about the motorcycle rides. We know about Vista Pointe."

Sonny walked over to the mini bar and poured a drink while he spoke.

"There's the studio. That's where she took care of him when he got shot." He looked down at the liquid in his glass. He could never think about that time without feeling some sort of guilt. He took a sip and continued. "I know they spent a lot of time on the docks." Just as he was getting frustrated, something came to him. "Why didn't I think of it before?"

Sam looked over at him. "Think of what?"

Sonny placed his drink down and looked at her, sliding his hands in his pockets.

"I know exactly what to do. We take them back to the beginning."

**Harborview Towers**

Elizabeth stepped off the elevators and turned toward Jason's penthouse. She smiled at Marco, who was guarding the door that day and knocked softly.

A moment later, the door flew open, and there stood Jason and their son, both dressed in the signature Jason Morgan attire: blue t-shirt, jeans, and a leather jacket. Cam even had little motorcycle boots.

Elizabeth's eyes moved from her son to Jason in shock. After taking both of them in, she started laughing so hard, she eventually started to tear up.

"Jason, he looks adorable!" She walked in the house and grabbed Cam from Jason's arms, kissing him on the head as she sat on the couch.

"Yeah, well, I know that he's his own person, but for some reason, I just couldn't resist. I passed by this store that sells motorcycle gear, and noticed they had a children's section. I don't know why, I just couldn't help myself."

Elizabeth smiled up at him. "He looks great! So, this is the surprise you were talking about?"

Jason smirked softly. "Actually, there is more. If you would follow me out to the garage, there is something I'd like you to see."

Elizabeth eyed him suspiciously and rose from the couch, Cam securely in her arms. He opened the door for her and followed to the elevators.

During the ride in the elevator, Elizabeth was acutely aware of Jason's close presence. While there was plenty of room, he chose to stand right next to her and Cam, his arm grazing hers occasionally, causing a spark to her system.

When the reached the garage level and the doors opened, Jason turned to her, looking unusually nervous.

"You need to close your eyes." His eyes were pleading with her to comply.

She smiled softly and shrugged, closing her eyes. She felt his arm move around her waist to guide her, and her body suddenly got very warm. They had walked what she was sure was only a few feet before he stopped them.

"Okay. You can open them."

Elizabeth's eyes fluttered open slowly, her eyes looking around her. Then she saw it.

"Oh, Jason! It's a sidecar!"

Jason smiled softly. "Yeah, I got it when I picked up the clothes for Cam. I figured he could come along with us on a ride or two. We may not be able to take the cliff roads fast, but we can still show him the wind."

Elizabeth's eyes clouded over with tears threatening to spill. She couldn't believe he had done all this. When she first told him about Cam, she suspected that he would do everything to be apart of his son's life. She never expected that he would want to include her in that equation.

"Jason, this is so sweet of you. I don't know what to say."

"Well, what do you say for a ride? And before you ask; no, you can't drive." Jason eyed her and chuckled.

Elizabeth laughed softly. "Brat. " She looked into his eyes and saw something in them that had been missing for a long time: that connection. They were still connected. After all this time, it was still there, strong as ever.

"We'd love to go for a ride, wouldn't we Cam."

The little boy squealed and laughed, reaching for the bike. His parents stood laughing while Cam struggled to get to the bike.

"Looks like Cam got his mother's bug for riding." Jason laughed softly.

Elizabeth walked over and placed Cam in the sidecar, strapping him in his seat and putting his little helmet on while Jason climbed on the seat of the bike. She walked toward the back and slid in right behind him, wrapping her arms, tightly around his middle.

"You ready?" He yelled.

"More than ready. Let's Go!"

As they walked back into the elevators of Harborview Towers, Jason thought it had been a perfect day. They rode around Port Charles, Cameron secured in his sidecar, Elizabeth's arms wrapped tightly around his waist. He made sure to go slower than normal, but it still felt just as right, maybe even more.

The elevator ride was quiet, but comfortably so. He turned his head, his gaze settling on Elizabeth and Cameron. The boy was tuckered out, his cheeks red. His head lay in the crook of his mother's neck, and he had a soft smile on his face. His eyes moved up to her face. Just like his son's, her cheeks were also rosy, and her eyes sparkled. He smiled softly, grateful to give that to her again. It had been so long since he'd seen that in her eyes, especially where he was concerned.

As if she could feel his gaze upon her, she turned toward him and smiled softly.

"I can't thank you enough for today, Jason. We had a great time." She smiled at him, and he felt his heart warm.

"I had a lot of fun, too. It was great getting out again. I haven't really been riding in a long time. Felt good."

She moved her hand slowly and grabbed his, softly squeezing.

"I never realized just how much I missed it. "

He squeezed her hand softly, whispering, "I did."

Her gaze met his and held. He couldn't move. He couldn't speak. He focused on her eyes intently. He always knew every thing she was feeling and thinking just by looking in her eyes. He needed to know what was in her heart, because he knew she wouldn't voice them. Not now. Not with him still married, obligated to someone else.

And there it was. The confirmation he needed. She still cared. She still thought about him, about them together.

He felt her stiffen and slide her hand from his, nervously brushing a stray hair behind her ear as her gaze shifted from his.

"S-So, Sam gets back today. You must be glad to have her back home." She avoided looking over at him, opting instead to try and straighten Cam's t-shirt under his jacket.

Jason understood what she was doing, but didn't try to block the change of subject.

"Yeah. She should be at the Penthouse by now." He didn't call it home. He never could. Now he knew why. The only time he was home was when he was with Elizabeth.

Elizabeth nodded. "You must be anxious to get home, then." Her eyes purposely avoided his. She didn't want to see if he was. She didn't want to see the love he had for Sam, or anyone else but her.

Jason noticed the change in her demeanor, and closed his eyes, pinching the bridge of his nose. He wanted to take her in his arms, tell her that there is no home for him without her and Cameron. He wanted to hold her, kiss her, and tell her he loved her. Hell, he wanted to shout it from the rooftops. 

But he couldn't. Not yet. He had to deal with Sam first. He couldn't make any promises to her, not when he was committed to someone else.

The elevator dinged and stopped, the doors sliding opened. Jason motioned for Elizabeth to get out first, following right behind her, his eyes following the soft sway of her hips as she walked. It took all of his restraint to not reach out and touch her cute, round, definitely perfect, derriere. _Down boy_. He scolded himself. He walked over to her door with her and held out his hand. She smiled as she handed him her keys.

As he unlocked the door, she leaned against the wall, Cameron snoring softly; his head snuggled into the curve of her neck.

He opened the door, and stepped back.

"All set." He reached out to hand her back the keys, their hands grazing. A jolt of electricity ran through both of them.

Elizabeth swallowed down a groan, looking anywhere but directly at him, and walked into the penthouse. She turned and watched as Jason walked in after her.

"Well, um. I'm going to go put him down. He's had a big day today. I think you wore him out." She laughed nervously.

He reached over and kissed the little boy's head softly. "Sleep tight, buddy."

He moved his head and came face to face with her. His eyes locked with hers. What he saw in them made him ache. The desire and passion that emanated from her was there in her eyes, mirroring his own feelings. Without thought, he leaned in and brushed his lips across hers softly.

Their lips lingered for just a moment, before Elizabeth leaned back away from him. She cleared her throat nervously.

"Goodnight, Jason." She adjusted Cameron on her hip, and as fast as she could, bolted up the stairs.

Jason stared after her, his fingers moving up to his lips. The lips that were on hers for the briefest of moments. He licked them softly, reveling in the taste she left. He smiled to himself.

"Goodnight, Elizabeth." He quietly walked out the door, closing and locking it behind him.

He walked over to his door, taking in a deep breathe. He knew Sam would be home. He also knew what had to be done. He hated the thought of hurting her, but, for once, he was going to do what he needed to do to make him happy for a change.

He unlocked the door and walked in, closing it softly behind him. As he looked around, he noticed Sam's bag next to the dining room table. He shook off his leather jacket, and hung it on the back of the chair at the desk, looking around the room. 

"Sam!" He called out, but there was no answer. He looked around for a bit, checking in the kitchen, but nothing. Then, he noticed a note in her writing on the desk.

_Jason,__  
__ Sorry I missed you. I got home and got a call from Skye. The other bartender called out and they were short, so I have to cover for him.___

_ I'll be home late, so don't wait up. __  
__  
__ Sam._

Jason read the note, and then placed it back down on the desk. He walked back into the kitchen and pulled a beer from the refrigerator. Twisting off the cap and throwing it in the trash, he walked back out and sat on the couch, feeling frustrated.

He wanted to talk to her tonight. He didn't want to wait anymore. He'd wasted enough time when it came to Elizabeth.

He sighed and looked over to the door, thinking of the woman across the hall. He longed to get up and go to her. But he knew it wouldn't be right until he was free.

Just then his cell phone rang. Jason jumped up from the couch and walked over to his jacket, reaching into his pocket and retrieving the phone.

"Morgan."

"Jase, it's me."

"Hey, Sonny. What's up?"

"I need you to get over to Jake's right away."

"What for? What's going on?"

"There is no time to explain. You'll know everything when you get there."

Jason heard the click on the other end and stared at the phone for a moment before slipping it back into his jacket pocket and throwing the jacket back on. He picked up his keys and ran out the door.

Carly watched from the corner, unseen by Jason, as he stepped into the elevator. She waited until the doors closed and stepped out, pulling her phone from her purse. She quickly dialed the numbers and waited for the other end to pick up.

"Hey, it's me. He just left. I'm going over there now."

"Wait like 10 minutes, and then call her. Okay. I hope this works."

She shut the phone and walked over to Elizabeth's door, knocking softly.

Elizabeth was sitting on the couch, her feet curled up under her, her arms wrapped around a pillow. She was chastising herself for the kiss earlier.

What were you thinking, you idiot? He's a married man. You have to remember that. You missed your chance.

She was jarred out of her thoughts by the knock on the door. She walked over to open it and found Carly smiling.

"Hey, Carly."

"Hi, Liz. I hope you don't mind, but Sonny has the boys tonight, and I was feeling a bit lonely. You up for some company?"

"Sure, come on in." She stepped aside and let Carly pass, walking over with her to the couch.

"So, how have you been? I know you were pretty upset the other day when I was here. How is everything going?"

Elizabeth sighed. "Carly, if things were confusing before, now it's just beyond belief." She closed her eyes and plopped back on the couch, closing her eyes.

Carly's eyes went wide. "What happened? Come on, spill it girl."

Elizabeth opened one eye and looked at her. She blew out a breath then sat up straight, turning towards her.

"Alright. Well, today had to have been one of the best days I've ever had. Jason took Cameron from daycare early, and when I got home, they were at his place. Carly, he had Cam dressed exactly like him, leather jacket and motorcycle boots included. He looked absolutely adorable."

"You're kidding!"

"No, I'm serious. Jason said he was in the motorcycle shop and saw all this stuff, and just couldn't help himself. But that's not all. He went and bought a sidecar for his bike. We went for a ride around town. We didn't go fast or take the road we used to when it was just the two of us, of course. But it was just as special. Even more so." Elizabeth's eyes glazed over as she thought about her day with the two men she loved the most in her life.

"I can tell it was a great time for you."

Elizabeth nodded. "It was just so perfect. It felt…" she hesitated, pulling her bottom lip in and nibbling nervously.

Carly finished for her.

"It felt like a real family."

Elizabeth nodded and closed her eyes. Carly looked at her and knew that wasn't all. She reached over and grabbed her hand.

"Come on, that's not all. I can tell."

Elizabeth opened her eyes and looked at her new friend.

"Well, when we got back, Cam was out like a light. Jason leaned in and kissed him. Then, well, we sort of..." she nibbled on her lip more, wincing slightly.

Carly gasped. "You guys kissed!"

Elizabeth nodded slowly. "I didn't know what was happening at first. It just felt so good. Then reality crept up in my brain and I pulled back. Carly, I don't know what happened. I didn't mean for it to happen, it just did. It was just the day, and being with him, all three of us together. Then I sort of freaked out and ran upstairs with Cam. He left while I was putting him down."

Carly was silent for a moment, and then smiled.

"That is so great, Liz!"

Elizabeth stood up and started pacing in front of her.

"Great! How could it possibly be great? Carly, the man is married. I don't know why it happened. I mean, he loves Sam. Why would he kiss me? Maybe it was the situation, ya know? I mean, we had a great day together. Maybe he just got caught up in it…"

Carly stood in front of Elizabeth, stopping her by placing her hands on her shoulders.

"Okay, stop and breathe." Elizabeth looked up at the other woman, taking in a deep breath, and letting it out slowly.

"Okay. I know this is driving you crazy. I know you are wracking your brain trying to figure it all out, but my advice is, don't. Just let it go. It happened because you both wanted it, it's as simple as that."

"I can't let it go, Carly. I can't be the one to ruin his marriage. I won't mess up the life he has made for himself. I can't be that selfish. I love him so much, but I swore to myself that I wouldn't interfere in his life. He's married. I have to accept that. If I don't, I will end up hurting everyone involved."

"Elizabeth, you know you wanted it to happen. And from what I can gather, he did too. This dance that you two seem to do is making you both miserable. Isn't it time to lay it all out on the table and let him decide?"

Elizabeth squeezed her eyes shut.

"I don't know if I can just come right out and tell him how I feel. What if he doesn't feel the same? What if I'm right and he really loves Sam? I don't know if I could face him afterward. And I have to, for Cam's sake."

Elizabeth walked toward the desk and turned, sitting on the ledge. Her eyes were sad, looking down at the floor.

Carly walked over to her and hugged her.

"If you don't, you will always feel like you are in this limbo. You can't live like that. Tell him how you feel. You said yourself; neither one of you has really come out and verbalized your feelings. I think it's time. Hell, its past time."

Just as Elizabeth started to protest, the phone rang. Giving Carly a look that says hold on, she picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Hey Elizabeth. It's Emily. I really need to talk to you."

"Is everything okay, Em?"

"I just really need to see you. I'm at Jakes right now. Please come?"

"Em, you know I would, but Cam is upstairs sleeping. I know I heard Jason leaving before, so he can't watch him-"

Carly cut in. "I can sit with him if you have to go."

Elizabeth eyed her as she hesitated, then gave in. "Alright Em. I'll be there soon."

"Thanks, Liz. I'll be waiting for you here."

Elizabeth hung up the phone, a frown forming on her face.

Carly walked over, arms crossed.

"Everything okay?"

Elizabeth shook her head. "I'm not sure. Em says she needs to see me at Jakes as soon as possible. She sounded desperate."

Carly nodded, not showing any emotion. "Well, go get ready."

"Carly, are you sure you want to do this? I mean, you get a night off from the boys, only to baby-sit for me."

Carly held up her hands. "It would be my pleasure. Besides, sounds like you are really needed. Go on."

Elizabeth smiled softly and gave her a hug. "Thanks a lot. I shouldn't be too long. He'll probably sleep through the night, so all you have to do is hang out." She grabbed her purse and keys and rushed out.

Carly walked back to the couch and sat back, lifting her arms over her head, resting it on them. A slow, sinister smile played over her lips.

"Let the games begin."

Jakes

Jason walked into the bar and stopped short. The place was entirely empty. Turning his head from left to right, his eyebrows furrowed into a frown.

"Hello?" Not a sound. "Hello!"

Confused, he walked behind the bar into the back room to look for any signs of life.

Just as he disappeared behind the door, Elizabeth strode in, moving quickly. She stopped in the middle of the room and slowly turned around, noticing the emptiness of the room.

"Where is everyone?"

"That's a good question. I'd like to know myself."

Elizabeth jumped and turned around quickly at his voice. Holding a hand over her heart from the small scare she received, she closed her eyes slowly and breathed in, opening them as she let it out.

"Jason? What are you doing here? And where is everyone?"

"I have no clue. I got a call from Sonny telling me to meet him here. That is was important." He paused for a moment and looked back at her. "Wait, what are you doing here? And who's with Cam?"

"I got a call from Emily. She told me she needed to talk to me about something and she needed to see me right away. She told me she was here, and that she would wait for me. Luckily, Carly was there and said she'd watch Cam while I was out."

Jason shook his head, his hands moving to his hips. "Well, there's no one here."

Elizabeth nibbled softly on her bottom lip, her confusion of the situation clearly written all over her face, not to mention the fact that she was in a deserted Jakes with Jason. That thought alone was making her nervous.

Jason walked over to where Elizabeth was standing, stopping just a few feet in front of her. He noticed how she was nervously fidgeting and nibbling on her bottom lip. He longed to reach out and pull her to him.

Elizabeth watched Jason as he moved closer to her. Her whole body became painfully aware of his closeness. She swallowed softly as her eyes avoided making contact with his.

With a sigh, Jason finally spoke.

"Well, being that no one is here, it looks like we won't be meeting anyone. Why don't I drive you home?"

Elizabeth nodded softly. "Yeah, sure. This is just so confusing."

Jason agreed. "Yeah it is, but I doubt we'll figure it out right now. Come on, let's get you home."  
Placing his hand on the small of her back, he led her toward the door. Just as they reached the exit, Jason moved to open it, but it wouldn't budge. He tried pushing it open again, but got nothing.

"Jason, what's wrong?"

"The door, it's stuck. It won't budge."

Stepping back, he rammed his shoulder against the door, but nothing. Trying once again, he slammed a bit harder.

Wincing at the pain in his shoulder, Jason stepped back.

"It's not going anywhere. We're stuck." He rubbed his shoulder, trying to ease some of the pain.

Elizabeth shut her eyes tightly. She started shaking out of fear. There they were, stuck in Jakes, deserted.

She opened her eyes and looked over at him, noticing he was holding on to his shoulder.

Moving closer to him, she placed her hand over his on his shoulder.

"Jason, you're hurt. Come on and sit down."

She led him over to one of the tables and sat him down in the chair. She stood behind him and moved his hand away. She gently started rubbing his shoulder.

Jason closed his eyes, his head falling forward. Her soft touch was playing havoc on his nerves. Gently he lifted his hand over hers.

"Thanks. It's fine." He looked up at her, gently curling his fingers around hers.

Elizabeth looked down into his crystal blue eyes and couldn't turn away. They didn't move for a few moments, lost in each other's eyes.

Breaking the connection, Jason looked around again.

"Well, we need to figure out what's going on."

Elizabeth hesitated, disappointed that the connection was broken. She cleared her throat and nodded slowly.

"Yeah, this is just way too weird."

He stood up and turned toward her. Placing his hands on her shoulders, he whispered softly, "We will figure this out, okay?"

Elizabeth looked up and nodded. He pulled her around the chair and slid his arms around her shoulders, laying her head just under his chin. Her arms went around him and settled on the back of his shoulders, her eyes closed, taking in the safety she always felt in his arms.

Just then, the entire room was blanketed in darkness. Jason felt the immediate tenseness in Elizabeth, and just held her tighter.

"Jason," she whispered, nervously, "What is going on?" She struggled to control her emotions, but her fear was evident in the shakiness of her voice.

"Shh, its okay, Elizabeth, just calm down. You're with me, it'll be okay." He soothed her softly with his voice, his hands sliding up and down her back reassuringly. 

As they stood there, the jukebox suddenly turned on, a soft, slow love song filling the room.

Then they heard Sonny's voice coming from out of nowhere it seemed.

**"Don't worry. You are both safe. I know you are both confused, but it will all make sense shortly.**

You two have been through so much. You both give so much to the people in your lives that sometimes you forget to do for yourselves. This is our way of giving you both what you want; what you both need.

You two need to talk. You both have been carrying around a lot of hurt and a lot of guilt. I know that I am part of the reason you two didn't work the last time. And for that, I am truly sorry. Elizabeth, you have always been a friend to me, even when I didn't deserve it. I knew I could trust you with everything, but instead, I fell back into myself, and made some mistakes. I hope you can forgive me, and we can work on being friends again. I miss that, and I miss you.

Jason, you are my brother, my best friend. You have come through for me, time and time again. You take care of me and my family whenever we need you. You give of yourself unconditionally. I am a selfish man, and a lot of the times I think only of myself and my own needs, but this time, I couldn't let it go. You deserve to be happy, in every sense of the word. I thought it was time that I got your back for a change.

This dance that you've been doing for the past six years has got to end. We all know what you feel for each other, it's written all over both of your faces. You both are just too blind to really see it.

I know it won't be easy, and I know there will be things you need to work through, but I'm sure it will all be worth it. So, you are both stuck here with each other until you work things out. There's nothing I would like more than to see you both together and happy. It can't happen if you aren't honest with each other.

Before I leave you, I will let you know that there are envelopes on the bar for both of you. I suggest you read them first, and then go on from there.

Remember what I said. Talk to each other. This time, be honest, and don't hold anything back. Remember that we all love you. And we'll see you tomorrow. Hopefully not too early."

With a small chuckle, Sonny's voice disappeared. The lights over the bar suddenly came on, illuminating the area softly.

Elizabeth and Jason were staring at each other as Sonny spoke. Now, after his voice dissipated into the air, they were still holding one another, frozen.

"Jason? What-"

"I don't know, Elizabeth. I don't know what possessed him to do this."

"Well it obviously wasn't just him. He had help. He said "we."

"I know. I'd love to know who else decided to get in on this."

She looked down, sliding her arms from his body. Softly, she tucked a stray curl behind her ear.

"Well, let's go look at the bar. He said something about letters."

Pulling reluctantly away from her, he nodded and walked with her toward the bar. There were three envelopes; one addressed to Jason, another to Elizabeth, and one made out to both of them.

"Which one should we read first?"

Jason picked up the one made out to both of them.

"Let's start with this one. I would like to know who Sonny's accomplices are."

Elizabeth giggled softly and took the envelope from him, carefully opening it and pulling out the paper.

She unfolded it and moved closer so he could see it as well.

It read:

_Right now, you are both probably a little mad and a bit confused, but we promise that we all did this out of love._

That's right, there was a group of us that decided if you two weren't going to do something, we'd have to step in and make things right ourselves.

So Sonny, Emily, Nikolas, myself and others came together. This is for both of you. We all love you and know that you can make each other happy.

Don't worry; Cam is being well taken care of. So this night is for the two of you. Use it wisely. I know there has been a lot of hurt, and a lot of confusion, on both your parts, but now is a way to make things right.

I expect a full report!

Carly

Jason chuckled softly. He should have known Carly would have something to do with this.

"I don't get it Jason. Why would they go to all this trouble? I mean, why would they think we needed to be pushed together? What we had, well, it was so long ago. It's….it's not like…"

He slid his hand over her cheek, looking deeply into her eyes.

"It is Elizabeth. It is."

She swallowed hard and looked at him. In his eyes, she saw all the love and desire he truly had for her. Her eyes glazed over in unshed tears.

"Now, why don't we read these other two letters, and then follow their orders?" He gave her his signature crooked grin, and handed her the envelope with her name on it.

She took the envelope from him, her stomach in knots at his words. Taking in a deep breathe and letting it out slowly, she watched as he picked up his envelope and started to open it. She did the same.

She looked up at him, nibbling on her lip. "Um, should we both read them?"

"Well, why don't we both read them out loud? I mean, this involves both of us, right?"

"Okay. You first." She grinned softly.

He chuckled and opened the rest of the envelope. Pulling out a thick pile of papers, he unfolded them and started reading:

_Jason,_

I know I am the last person you would expect to be apart of all of this, but to tell you the truth, I'm the one who thought of it.

I know you care about me. I care about you as well. You're presence in my life has been a godsend. You were there when I needed someone the most, and for that, I will always treasure you.

But I realized that what we have is not something to build a life on. We don't love each other.

I should have seen it sooner, but I can be dense at times. I saw you with Cameron and Elizabeth once, a long time ago. I saw the love you have for Elizabeth shining so brightly in your eyes, as well as her love for you in hers. I didn't want to believe it, so I decided to ignore it. I just wanted to be with someone, and so scared of being alone. I know that's how you felt too. So, we clung to each other in hopes that what he had could last. Now I know it can't. There will only be one person for you in your heart. I know that's Elizabeth.

So, I am setting you free. Along with this letter, I have enclosed a copy of our divorce decree. I didn't go to see Danny like I told you. I went to the Dominican Republic. I did what I knew you wanted to do, but being the honorable person you are, wouldn't.

The one thing I want most for you is to be happy. This is your chance. Don't blow it.

Tell Elizabeth that I wish both of you all the happiness in the world. You have a beautiful family, Jason. Treasure them.

Don't worry about me, I'll be fine. I'm going to enjoy my independence again. And now it's even sweeter, because I have good friends like you and Elizabeth (Hopefully).

Take care of yourself, both of you.

With love and friendship,

Sam

Jason stared at the letter for a moment, taking in everything. She went and got a divorce. She knew. He slid the letter to the back of the stack of papers and looked over the remaining documents. It was all there, in black and white. He was free.

Elizabeth was sobbing softly. Her respect for Sam rose to a new level right then and there. Still, she was worried about Jason's reaction. She reached over and grabbed his wrist softly.

"Jason-"

"She set me free, Elizabeth." He laughed softly and looked at her. His eyes showed all of his emotions at that moment: surprise, amazement, love, respect. He looked down and noticed she still hadn't read her letter. "Open up. Read the letter."

She looked at him and nodded slowly, unsure of what to think. She pulled the letter from the envelope and unfolded it. It read:

_Lizzie,_

This letter is a lot easier than I thought it was going to be. For so long, I thought of us together. I know now that the only thing we'll ever be is friends. And surprisingly, I'm okay with that.

Our last meeting didn't go all that well. That was all my fault, I'm afraid. At the time, I really believed I was in love with you, and what we had back when we were kids was still there. I was wrong. My love for you is that of a valued and wonderful friend, one that I hope will always be there for me, just as I will always be there for you.

Being the good friend that I am, I knew for a very long time that what you felt for Jason never really went away. Your connection with him has always been strong. I tried for so long to be the one who can make you forget. The problem with that little scenario was that something that strong and powerful could never be forgotten.

So, I got on the bandwagon and helped put this plan in motion. I hope you aren't mad at me about it. I just want you to be happy. I realized that Jason is the only one who can truly do that. You and Jason and Cameron deserve a chance at happiness.

I think a lot of my hatred for Jason for a long time was that he knew you even better than I did. That was because he allowed himself to. I only wanted to know the girl I fell in love with, not the woman she turned into after I was gone. That was my mistake.

Tell Jason he's a lucky SOB, and he better treat you the way you should be treated, or he'll answer to me. He may have "connections," but I'm a Spencer, nuff said.

Take a chance, Elizabeth. Let your heart lead you. Be happy.

Lucky

There was a silence that filled the room after she stopped reading. Both of them going over everything in their own minds. They both had so much to say to each other, but neither knew where to begin.

"Jason."

"Elizabeth."

Both started speaking at the same time and laughed. Looking down and breathing in deep, he held his hand out to her.

She looked down at his hand and was transported back in time. Back when he had made that very same gesture to her. That time, she didn't take it. She was too scared to take a chance. This time was different.

She slid her hand slowly into his, squeezing softly. He led her to the same table they had sat that first night, so many years ago.

He held her seat out for her, sliding the chair in carefully when she sat down. He sat across from her and grabbed her hand, rubbing his thumb back and forth over it.

"Elizabeth, you know I'm not one for words, so please bear with me." He swallowed and took a breath before continuing. "From the moment you told me about Cameron, I felt like I had been given this incredible gift. I mean, I have this fantastic son. I never thought it would really ever happen for me. You are a wonderful mom, and he adores you. I can never thank you enough for that gift."

"Jason, I couldn't keep the fact that you were his father from you. I had to tell you as soon as I found out. I know what you went through with Michael, and I could never, ever keep our son from you for any longer."

"And I thank you for that. The night you came to see me though, I was going over things in my head. My life seemed to be going well. I was moving forward. But something was still missing. I realized that night that I was missing you. While, on the outside, it looked like I was getting everything I ever wanted, on the inside there was this hole that had never been filled since losing you.

I tried to ignore it. I tried to reason with myself that we had both moved on, and we need to be friends. And, though I was happy that we could get that friendship back, there was this voice that kept nagging at me that it just wasn't enough."

He had been looking down at their joined hands as he was speaking, his eyes filling with tears yet to be shed. He wanted to look her in the eyes when he spoke his next words, so he looked up and caught her gaze.

"We both hurt each other a lot. I ran away, not once, but twice. You chose Lucky over me, then Zander. You walked out, and never let me explain. I let you, believing it was for the best for you. I never wanted you to be hurt by my life. I thought you didn't want what my life entailed, so I decided it was best to set you free. What I didn't realize then, was that I could never really let you go. This connection that we have, it started here, in this place, and it never died. You always know when I'm in pain and when I need you. We never have to say a word to each other to know that one of us needs the other. Courtney was never that for me. Looking back, I realized that I never really loved her at all. She was my escape from you. I was trying to forget what I lost. I guess Sam was the same way. 

I never told you how I felt, except for a few little things here or there. I told you that there are no words for what I feel for you, and that is true. Because what I feel for you goes so far beyond love that there really are no words. I love everything about you. I love the way you bite your lip when you're nervous, how you sing when you think no one else can hear. I love how you love; with your whole heart and soul. If you let me, if you still feel the same way, I will prove that to you and to Cameron every day for the rest of our lives."

Tears were streaming down her face as she sat listening to the one man who held her heart and soul tell her everything she ever wanted to hear. Sobbing softly, she reached up and wiped a tear that escaped from his eye, her palm pressing against his cheek.

"I thought that if I put my mind to it, I could forget you, and everything you meant to me. I walked out of that penthouse, and never wanted to look back. Not because I didn't care anymore, but because if I did, I would have run right back in. I never cared about what you do. The only thing I cared about was who you are. You have such a big heart, and even though you don't show it to a lot of people, you feel so strongly. I willed myself to try and forget what we had or could have had, because I didn't want to hurt you anymore. We both hurt each other. I thought it was best to leave it all in the past and move on. That's what Ric was to me, a way of moving on. As much as he hurt me physically, I was never all that innocent either. I used him to try to get over you.  
That night in the chapel, it was just me and you. There was no one else there, and all of those feelings came rushing back to me. I didn't want it to end. What happened between us didn't happen because we were drunk, or we needed to comfort each other, it meant so much more than that. It was the expression of what I had been feeling for you ever since that first ride on your motorcycle. The alcohol just made me brave enough to see it through."

She pushed her chair closer to his and grabbed his other hand, holding them both in her lap.

"I love you Jason. I have been in love with you since forever, I think. I don't know why I never said it, maybe because I was scared that you didn't feel the same way. All I do know is that I want to be with you. I wasn't going to say anything because you were married, and moving on. As much as it hurt me to see you with Sam, I couldn't come between you. I thought that I could live across the hall from you so you could be close to Cam, and I could deal. From that first day, though, it just got harder and harder." She smiled softly, and he noticed the smile reached her eyes for the first time in a very long time. "You're the one I want to be with, Jason."

He smiled a smile that hadn't been seen on his face in a very long time.

"I want to be with you too."

She giggled softly. "Finally, we agree on something."

He laughed and moved his head forward, his hand sliding against her throat, pulling her softly toward him, and kissed her. He softly ran his lips over hers, memorizing the texture and softness of them. She moaned softly, and he took advantage, sliding his tongue inside her mouth, tasting her. She glided her tongue over his gently, her hands moving up to cup his face. As the moments passed, the kiss intensified, till both were clinging to each other, her ending up in his lap.

Finally, the kiss ended, if only for the fact that both of them needed to breathe. He leaned his forehead against hers, both of their breathing labored and hard.

"Well, since I am now a single man, and it doesn't look like we are going anywhere for a while. Would you do me the incredible honor of coming upstairs and letting me show you just how much I love you?"

She grinned seductively, her hand gliding down his chiseled cheeks. "I would be more than happy to go upstairs with you, but only if I get to show you how much I love you too."

"Well, then," he said as she slid off of his lap. He stood up and took her hand. "Lead the way."

She smiled and they turned toward the stairs, up to the room where they could start over.


	2. Chapter 2

**Epilogue**

**A year later**

The church was filled with the most beautiful flowers the town had ever seen. The groom wore a dark grey tuxedo, with a crisp white button down shirt. His tie was silk. To his right stood the best man, in a similar suit as him.

"You okay, man?" Jason asked the fidgeting groom.

"Yeah, yeah. Just ready for this to start already." Lucky smiled. Jason could see the love and happiness in his friend's eyes, and was genuinely happy for him.

"Well, they are starting any minute. Don't worry; your woman will be in your arms in no time."

The groom took a deep breathe and smiled. "I can't wait."

The past year felt like a whirlwind. Jason and Elizabeth had spent the night at Jake's, making up for all the lost time. After moving all of his things back into his old penthouse with Elizabeth and Cameron, they left for Italy, where they married in a small ceremony. Though everyone was upset that they weren't there, they were all happy that the couple decided to make it official.

Lucky and Sam started out very slow, getting to know each other. It was a different relationship for both of them, and they enjoyed the time they spent together. After nine months of dates, and chaste kisses, Lucky and Sam both admitted that they were in love with each other. After a weekend of locking themselves in Sam's bedroom, they were even more inseparable. A month later, Lucky proposed, and the two couldn't have been happier.

Neither could their friends. After the night at Jakes, Elizabeth and Sam had a long talk, and cleared the air. Elizabeth truly wanted to get to know the woman who did so much for her and Jason. They had become great friends from then on, spending days with Carly and Emily on shopping sprees and lunches. Jason and Lucky had gotten close too. It was strained at first, but they both made an effort to try, and it worked to their advantage. When Lucky came to him explaining that Nikolas and Emily were taking an extended vacation in Greece, and wouldn't be there on his wedding day, he asked him to step in as Best Man. Jason, though he didn't show it, was genuinely touched and agreed wholeheartedly.

Now, standing at the alter, next to Lucky, a man who he had always felt was the one man the Elizabeth would love, Jason was finally convinced that things worked out as they should have. He patted his friend on the shoulder, as the procession music started to play.

The whole church turned when Elizabeth walked up to the doorway. The dress she wore was long, stopping just at her shoes. It was a soft flowing fabric that hugged her curves. The top was a sweetheart neckline, showing off just a hint of cleavage, with small straps on the shoulders. The color was a deep blue, which brought out the blue in her eyes. Her hair was down and curly, and her makeup simple, yet smoky. Jason was entranced. After all this time, this woman could still take his breath away. She looked at him and only him as she walked down the aisle toward the preacher, her eyes telling him of the love and happiness she felt. She gave him a wink, giving him a hint of things to come later as she stood in position, and then looking back as the doors of the church closed again.

The doors opened again as the Wedding March blared through the room. The entire procession stood and watched as Sam came into view, wearing a strapless gown that was tight to the waist, and then flared out. The bottom was layered in tulle, and the bodice was very simple, only a small appliqué across the top. Her hair was up with long curls hanging down, a few strands framing her face. Her makeup was done perfectly, and the shine in her eyes spoke volumes.

The ceremony went off without a hitch, and everyone was now at the Haunted Star for the reception. The party was in full swing, the bride and groom dancing with each other, holding each other tightly and whispering to each other. Jason and Sonny were standing at the bar talking, while Elizabeth and Carly were sitting at the children's table, trying to get the little ones to eat a little. Jason and Sonny walked up to the table and laughed as Morgan threw a piece of bread at Michael's head.

Jason came around to where Elizabeth was seated and stood behind her, leaning over to kiss her shoulder softly. Smiling, she turned around and looked at her husband.

"Having fun?" He asked, smirking.

"Oh yes. Your son decided that he wasn't going to eat anything until the cake is served. Do you want to handle that?" She tried to sound annoyed, but he could hear the laughter in her voice.

"It's a special occasion. Why don't we just let him be for tonight?"

She raised a brow at him and shook her head. "Okay, but don't complain to me when he cries of a stomach ache."

Jason smiled and slid his finger under her chin, lifting her lips to his for a soft kiss.

"I'll take care of it."

Elizabeth looked up at him and smiled. "I know you will."

"Would my lovely wife like to dance with me?"

"I thought you'd never ask!" She shot up from her seat and pulled him toward the dance floor, where he enveloped her in his strong arms. She laid her head on his shoulder and sighed happily.

"This day has been perfect."

"More perfect than ours?" He asked teasing as they swayed slowly to the music.

She looked at him and smiled, love shining brightly in her eyes. She brushed her hand across his cheek.

"Nothing could be more perfect than the day I married you."

Jason smiled softly and leaned down, brushing his lips across hers.

"Lucky and Sam seem happy. I'm so happy for them. They deserve it."

Jason nodded. "I'm glad they found each other. And to think, all of this happened because of our sneaky friends."

Elizabeth laughed. "Well, I couldn't be more grateful to our sneaky friends. I got the love of my life and the father of my children to marry me, and I have the greatest friends in the world. I'm so glad Sonny and I have become close again. I missed him."

Jason nodded. "Yeah, I am too. Sonny is happier now. I just wish he could find someone to make him as happy as I am. Well, I don't think anyone could be as happy as me. I have you."

"Oh, I don't know. Take a look over there. Looks like some people are just meant to be."

Jason turned his head and looked where Elizabeth pointed. There, seated in a corner, were Sonny and Carly holding hands and kissing, oblivious to everyone.

Jason nodded and smiled. "Good. They belong together."

The continued dancing slowly, Elizabeth's head resting on his shoulder, when Jason suddenly stopped and looked down at her.

"What's wrong?"

Jason's eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"Before, did you say children?"

Elizabeth smiled brightly, bringing his hand down to her stomach, and nodded.

"In a little over 7 months, we're going to have another baby. Congratulations Daddy." She grinned as shock registered on his face.

"Another baby. We're going to be parents again." His hand shook as he rubbed her stomach softly. He looked up at her, his eyes filling with tears. Then he wrapped his arms around her middle and picked her up, twirling her around slowly as he whispered "thank you" in her ear over and over.

Each person there knew that there will be hard times. They knew that things weren't always going to be this perfect. They also knew that they had people to lean on. They all knew where their heart really belonged.

**THE END**


End file.
